Gravedad Cero
by Yui Yogima
Summary: Ninguno de ellos imaginó lo mucho que una simple pregunta afectaría sus vidas pero el amor es un juego de azar donde no siempre puedes ganar y la oportunidad perdida rara vez vuelve. /Crossover Junjou Romantica/Gravitation/Sekaiichi Hatsukoi/¿?/
1. Esperando un momento

**Gravedad Cero**

Track 01. Esperando un momento

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

La siguiente historia contiene relaciones yaoi, por lo que si no es de tu agrado eres libre de retirarte pero no de dejar comentarios ofensivos =)

Junjou Romantica y Sekaiichi Hatsukoi pertenecen a Shungiku Nakamura. Gravitation pertenece a Maki Murakami. Ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece por lo que esta historia esta escrita sin fines de lucro, yo no gano nada más que alejarme un poco del ocio.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Onodera miraba la pantalla de su computadora con evidente satisfacción leyendo con cuidado cada dato del calendario. En el pequeño archivo se describían los detalles de cada una de las fechas de entrega para las mangakas a su cargo; datos como día limite, avances y cambios estaban resumidos en cifras sencillas. Deslizó el cursor con calma, contento por ver todo en orden. No era la primera vez que iba al corriente en sus fechas, porque casi siempre el tiempo empeoraba luego de que se relajara, pero esta vez tenía un buen presentimiento. No solo estaba en tiempo, y con suficiente anticipación, sino que las autoras parecían atravesar una etapa de inspiración que facilitaba su trabajo. Por un segundo se encontró deseando que así fuera cada mes, pero deshecho los pensamientos negativos al cerrar el archivo. Abrió uno nuevo, en blanco, para terminar el proyecto que aún quedaba pendiente.

Por alguna curiosa razón, últimamente todo en su vida parecía recuperar un orden. Aún tenía problemas para mantener su casa limpia, y cumplir sus tres comidas al día como debería ser. Pero al menos había logrado acostumbrarse al ritmo de trabajo en el departamento Esmeralda, además del gusto por el manga shoujo, también había logrado grandes mejoras en sus proyectos. Solo sería cuestión de tiempo para estar al nivel de Takano, pero se conocía lo suficiente como para saber que su paciencia era su mayor virtud, y que gracias a ello siempre había cumplido sus objetivos.

Detuvo el golpeteo de sus dedos sobre el teclado al sentir una intensa mirada sobre si, pero no tuvo que girarse para comprobar la mirada del editor en jefe dirigida hacia su persona, y tampoco quería hacerlo. Por un fugaz segundo la incómoda sensación pesó sobre sus hombros antes de que Takano retomara su trabajo llamando a Kisa para aclarar algún asunto. Onodera dejo escapar un suspiro silencioso leyendo las últimas líneas de su escrito.

Quizá lo único por lo que tendría que quejarse sería precisamente su jefe. Estaba consciente de que algo muy delicado había cambiado entre ellos desde hacía un par de semanas, pero saberlo, entenderlo y aceptarlo eran ideas que se contradecían constantemente en su cabeza. Había estado a punto de confesarle a Takano algo muy privado de lo que estaba seguro se habría arrepentido. Estar aliviado en ese momento de haberse detenido, le comprobaba su teoría. Pero Takano no parecía tener problemas en decir abiertamente lo que sentía por él. Era frustrante. Atemorizante y frustrante. Había dejado _pasar_ tantas situaciones incómodas por las que ahora se recriminaba, pero no podía evitar que su cuerpo reaccionara ante la cercanía de Takano, o que su corazón golpeara dentro de su pecho con tanta fuerza que le evitaba pensar con lógica. No quería justificarse y negar aquello que estaba tan escondido dentro de su corazón… pero tampoco podía aceptarlo.

Se rehusaba a declarar abiertamente un amor hacia el editor que tenía muy pocas posibilidades de funcionar. ¿Por qué? No tenía idea, pero sabía que sería un error.

Ahora se mantenía en un estado de alerta constante evitando quedarse a solas con Takano, llegando a la oficina antes que él y procurando ser el último en salir. Rechazando cualquier tipo de acercamiento del editor que pudiera desatar las reacciones de su cuerpo de las que al parecer no tenía control. Un suspiro más escapó de sus labios preguntándose cuánto duraría esa situación. Al menos esperaba que fuera lo correcto.

Dio un punto final al texto en la pantalla leyéndolo una vez más solo para corroborar lo escrito.

Un par de mesas a la derecha de Onodera, Takano le lanzaba miradas sutiles una y otra vez siendo ignorado del mismo modo molesto que parecía haberse vuelto costumbre en su subordinado. Sabía que la oficina no era el mejor lugar para insistir pero las múltiples excusas de Onodera para mantener la distancia entre ambos no le habían pasado desapercibidas luego de la primera semana. Aunque lo había aceptado esperando que solo representara algún tipo de confusión en Ritsu, ya empezaba a agotar la paciencia de la que normalmente carecía.

La última vez que pudieron hablar con tranquilidad Onodera había dicho algo que él no pudo escuchar. Y desde ese día se sentía molesto por no saberlo, estaba convencido que no volvería a tener esa oportunidad. Se suponía que su relación debería haber mejorado pero parecía que habían retrocedido la mitad del camino logrado. Incluso perdió su oportunidad de hablar con Ritsu sobre vivir juntos. Era una idea que había rondado en su mente por varios días pero estaba consciente de la relación inestable que trataba de mantener, cualquier movimiento brusco podía hacer que Onodera saliera corriendo. Justo como ahora.

Hasta que no descubriera la razón, Onodera seguiría alejándose. Era eso lo que había desatado su mal humor, la necedad de Ritsu por negar lo obvio, por seguir aferrado a un pasado que no terminó bien pero que ya debería dejar ir. Se quitó los lentes frotando un poco el puente de su nariz antes de retomar el trabajo. No podía evitar que sus pensamientos se enfocaran en alguien que le importaba tanto pero tampoco podía descuidar el especial de verano. Ya tenía todo el proyecto desarrollado, solo hacía falta iniciar. Consultó su reloj y miró el asiento vacío de Hatori, no era normal su retraso pero sabía que debía estar bien justificado.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Hiroki caminaba por los pasillos de la universidad rodeado de un aura tan siniestra que la mitad del alumnado se escurría fuera de su camino permitiéndole el paso sin problemas. El resto se mostraban tan acostumbrados a su humor que solo podían lanzarle miradas curiosas preguntándose el motivo. Hiroki sentía que su autoridad como maestro flaqueaba a momentos mientras caminaba escuchando los mismos murmullos que lo habían asediado toda la mañana.

Kamijou no era muy aficionado a la música y mucho menos a los gustos de sus estudiantes. Día con día se limitaba a impartir sus clases con el rigor adecuado para mantener el orden y asegurarse que no fuera tiempo en vano para nadie. Pero durante los últimos días había interrumpido su clase en más ocasiones de lo acostumbrado. Por supuesto más de uno se había llevado un incómodo momento de su furia ante la falta pero eso no parecía menguar la actitud del alumnado. Especialmente de las mujeres.

Por lo que había podido escuchar, todo se resumía a un grupo de música que había adquirido fama recientemente. Tal vez eran dos bandas pero ni siquiera estaba seguro del nombre de cada una. Pese a haberlo escuchado en repetidas ocasiones, solo quería bloquearse para evitar los chillidos eufóricos de las chicas y algunos comentarios de los hombres que en más de una ocasión terminaban en pequeñas discusiones.

Tal vez ya había olvidado lo que era ser joven y estar obsesionado con algún ídolo pero era agobiante escuchar el mismo tema como si fuera parte del temario. E incluso varios maestros parecían compartir ese repentino auge convirtiendo la sala de reuniones en otro incómodo lugar. No se preciaba de tener un nivel de paciencia alto, por lo que esa escasa cualidad había muerto varios días atrás. Incluso había aceptado resignarse y dejar que todo siguiera su curso hasta que fuera olvidado, pero justo esa mañana había escuchado accidentalmente una de las canciones que compartían algunas de sus alumnas.

Entonces comprendió porque el interés, en especial de las mujeres.

Al parecer el tema recurrente en las canciones era el amor. Las voces entre melodías estridentes gritaban una y otra vez los distintos tipos de amor, y todo lo que estuviera relacionado con las parejas.

Desafortunadamente eso devolvió a la mente de Hiroki a su relación actual con Nowaki. Su humor acabo por ponerse negro y gracias al camino invisible que los estudiantes marcaban a su alrededor, más por precaución que por respeto, pudo llegar a la sala de maestros.

Cruzó el lugar agradeciendo la ausencia de la mayoría de sus colegas para llegar a su escritorio donde se dejo caer sobre la silla con un pesado suspiro.

Últimamente el trabajo de Nowaki como pediatra estaba mejorando bastante. Demasiado, sería la palabra correcta, _demasiado_ bien y _demasiado_ rápido. Tanto que por casi el último mes apenas y habían cruzado palabras. A veces no lo veía por días enteros ya que sus horarios eran tan exigentes que salía muy temprano por la mañana o volvía muy tarde por la noche. Más de una vez habían tenido que cancelar sus planes para cenar o solo para encontrarse en algún punto y caminar, por la misma razón. No era la primera vez que sus trabajos se interponían en la relación pero se suponía que ya había superado la etapa de adaptación.

Cuando Hiroki finalmente había logrado cierta estabilidad en sus horarios, los turnos de Nowaki eran casi inhumanos. En las contadas ocasiones en que pudo desayunar con él o si lograba mantenerse despierto para verlo llegar, Nowaki, pese a verse físicamente cansado, irradiaba cierta aura alegre a través del agotamiento que lo hizo desistir de opinar sobre su exceso de trabajo. No quería estorbar en su carrera, cuando era obvio que Nowaki estaba satisfecho, pero no podía negarse el repentino vacío que empezaba a formarse entre ambos.

No se parecía al año que habían soportado separados por un malentendido, era incluso peor. Vivían en la misma casa, compartían la misma cama pero su tiempo juntos se había disuelto.

Justo en ese momento quiso golpearse la cabeza contra el escritorio por sentir algo tan absurdo como esos celos infantiles que mordisqueaban su estómago. No podía sentirse de ese modo por culpa de una ridícula canción. Una vez más su amargo estado de ánimo empezó a emerger como una masa alrededor de su cuerpo, justo cuando Miyagi llegó al escritorio adjunto dejando caer una pequeña pila de libros.

– Kamijou-sensei. ¿Todavía sigues molesto? –comentó el recién llegado con una enorme sonrisa. Su tono divertido al que Hiroki estaba tan acostumbrado parecía incluso más amplio cada día.

– No lo estoy –murmuró abriendo una carpeta solo para hojear algún papel que lo distrajera.

– ¡Que alegría! Entonces supongo que aceptaras escuchar una historia muy divertida –ocupó su silla girando para encarar al castaño– es sobre estos grupos tan populares últimamente…

Hiroki había tomado un libro de notas revisándolo sin mucha preocupación hasta que escuchó las palabras de Miyagi, cerró el texto de golpe recordándose que debía ser paciente aunque no fuera su naturaleza.

– No quiero escucharlo. Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, sensei –remarcó la última palabra con los dientes un tanto apretados bajo la sonrisa inmutable del otro.

Miyagi observó los intentos de Hiroki por concentrarse en su supuesto trabajo. Como siempre, le divertía ver lo fácil que el castaño se molestaba, era una actitud que rozaba lo infantil pero de algún modo aligeraba las tensiones del día. Al menos para él, porque era obvio que Hiroki vivía bajo demasiado estrés. Aunque era poco probable que su verdadera inquietud radicara en el repentino interés del alumnado por una banda cualquiera, tampoco podía preguntarle por sus problemas. No era así como funcionaba su relación. Ambos tenían siempre demasiado en qué pensar, principalmente por sus respectivas parejas, y si existía algún modo de ayudarse era respetando el silencio.

Giró en su silla para encarar su propio escritorio, alegre por una razón que solo él conocía. Miró en una esquina del mueble la pila de libros que había tomado de la biblioteca, solo necesitaba ciertas referencias para preparar una clase especial de la próxima semana pero se había excedido en el número de tomos solo para tener algo que leer. No era un asunto que le quitara demasiado tiempo, por el contrario era casi una rutina pero quizá inconscientemente trataba de distraerse para no enfrentar un problema real.

En dos semanas sería el cumpleaños de Shinobu.

Era una fecha importante y debería ser especial. Eso no iba a negarlo pero si cada día que pasaba lo asaltaban las dudas por la delicada relación que llevaba con el universitario, cada año cumplido le añadía cierto peso extra que no podía ignorar. Y como una especie de capricho, aún albergaba la posibilidad de encontrar el obsequio perfecto que sorprendiera a Shinobu, algo que fuera lo suficientemente significativo. Estaba consciente que los problemas en su relación eran en su mayoría su culpa, su miedo que lo llevaba a pensar demasiado en cada pequeño detalle creaba diferencias y distancias que no deberían existir. Por eso quería, necesitaba, reivindicarse con esa fecha tan especial.

Quizá estaba siendo egoísta, una vez más, pero la cercanía de ese niño caprichoso había sembrado algo muy profundo dentro de su ser. Ya no podía imaginar su vida sin él, y era increíble que hubiera tenido que soportar la última semana solo para aceptarlo. Shinobu lo mantenía al tanto de sus estudios, por lo que sabía que esa ausencia estaba justificada y se suponía que era un adulto al que no debería importarle. Pero ya no tenía sentido tratar de engañarse. Y aunque su primer pensamiento fue un tanto pesimista al saberse atrapado en un sentimiento tan abrumador, la llamada de Shinobu justo esa mañana le devolvió la tranquilidad que no había notado perdida.

Poco antes de llegar a esa oficina y encontrarse con la furia silenciosa de Kamijou, no había podido quitarse la sonrisa del rostro. Y molestar a su colega no había sido más que una travesura necesaria.

Desafortunadamente sus ideas para un posible obsequio eran cada vez peores.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

En cuanto la clase de "El demonio Kamijou" terminó, Misaki no fue el primero ni el último en suspirar con cansancio. Algunos de sus compañeros incluso salieron corriendo en cuanto la campana anunció el final de la clase, y Kamijou abandonó el aula. Era prácticamente un ritual llegar antes que el profesor y salir detrás de él solo para escapar del aire estresante que cubría el salón. Pero aún quedaban varios como Misaki quien esperaba a que las energías volvieran a su cuerpo mientras terminaba las últimas anotaciones. No sería la primera vez que olvidara todo lo que no escribiera como una especie de bloqueo ante el estrés, así que adoptó el hábito de rellenar con notas y en cuanto las revisaba horas después era como repetir la clase y todo lo aprendido fluía con mayor facilidad.

Deslizó la pluma por su libreta en varias líneas hasta que se sintió satisfecho y corroboró que había escrito todo lo necesario cuando escuchó una canción un par de lugares detrás de él. No le tomó demasiada importancia imaginando que se trataba del tono de algún celular. Aún podía escuchar voces a su espalda y algunos de sus compañeros todavía no se alistaban para salir en varios lugares a su alrededor. Cerró su libreta y comenzó a guardar sus útiles mientras la canción no cesaba. Él no era muy adepto a la música, en general podía escuchar de cualquier tipo pero no tenía un género favorito o un artista al que siguiera por lo que no podía reconocer la canción que estaba escuchando. Aún así pudo notar que sonaba increíble, empezaba con un ritmo lento y apenas cambió a uno más rápido cuando el vocalista daría inicio, entonces el sonido fue abruptamente interrumpido.

Giró un poco el rostro para ver a un grupo de chicas donde escuchó el sonido. Dos de ellas murmuraban entre si mientras la tercera hablaba por teléfono. No tardaron mucho en moverse aumentando el tono de sus voces dejando sola a la que seguía su llamada. Misaki volvió su atención al frente evitando que lo descubrirían siendo un poco indiscreto.

– Te lo dije –comentó una de ellas claramente divertida cuando paso al lado del castaño– esta obsesionada con Nittle Grasper. Hubiera dejado sonar su teléfono hasta que terminara la canción sino hubiera estado sola.

– Te juro que no lo creí cuando me lo dijiste –corroboró su amiga– pero definitivamente Bad Luck es mejor –sonrió orgullosa.

– Escuchándolas ya no sé si debería gustarme alguna de las dos bandas –continuo la primera pero Misaki no pudo escuchar más cuando se alejaron hasta cruzar la salida.

El castaño las siguió con la mirada confirmando que no tenía idea de lo que hablaban. No estaba entre sus gustos la música… pensándolo bien, tampoco los libros, ni los deportes. Suspiró decepcionado de si mismo. No parecía tener mucho en común con otros. Escuchó pasos rápidos detrás de él y la chica que había hablado por teléfono murmuró un suave "disculpa por el ruido" mientras corría para alcanzar a sus amigas. Misaki la observó preguntándose si había escuchado mal pero supuso que se refería al alboroto que había provocado su celular. Frunció el ceño tratando de recordar cómo se llamaba la chica pero tampoco era bueno para ese tipo de detalles.

Terminó de acomodar su mochila y miró el reloj situado sobre el pizarrón. Al menos se habían terminado sus clases del día. Ahora debía darse prisa y volver a casa para preparar la cena, luego lo esperaba su turno en Marukawa. Conociendo a Usagi, debía anticiparse a cualquier contratiempo, o capricho del escritor, que casi eran lo mismo.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Yuki salió de la ducha en medio de una gran nube de vapor que lo acompañó varios pasos mientras sujetaba la toalla alrededor de su cintura. Una segunda pieza colgaba de sus hombros reteniendo las gotas de agua que escurrían de su cabello recién lavado. En general todo su cuerpo se sentía fresco luego de una larga ducha que había comenzado con agua fría pero al final le sirvió para relajarse. La tensión de sus hombros había disminuido un poco llevándose una parte de su malhumor. Se encaminó a la cocina y en cuanto le dio el primer sorbo a una cerveza fría se olvidó por un momento del motivo de sus problemas.

O al menos pudo pensar en ello con una perspectiva diferente. Era imposible alejar a Shuichi de sus pensamientos y menos aún de su casa, donde el pequeño alborotador se había instalado sin permiso y sin intenciones de irse desde varios meses atrás. Las primeras semanas de convivencia habían sido un martirio y hasta la fecha no había tenido días mejores pero al menos habían alcanzado un cierto grado de tolerancia. Mientras Shuichi se abstuviera de interrumpir sus hábitos y mantuviera un cierto tiempo de silencio todo estaría bien. Siendo el vocalista que era, el pelirosa pasaba poco tiempo en casa, así que por un tiempo estuvieron tranquilos.

Pero los últimos días, Shuichi no dejaba de insistir con la falta de atención. Tonterías acerca de que debían pasar más tiempo juntos y vivir más como una pareja normal. Pero eso no entraba en el acuerdo que habían pactado al inicio de su extraña relación, así que Yuki no tenía razones para seguirle el juego. Más de una vez había intentado explicárselo pero en cada una de esas ocasiones resultó tan frustrante que su humor empeoró cada día hasta que finalmente explotó.

Justo esa mañana se había _esforzado_ más de la cuenta en gritarle a Shuichi lo mucho que detestaba su presencia y que lo mejor para ambos era separarse, y como siempre, el cantante terminó en un mar de lágrimas y gritos que solo empeoraron la inestable situación. La tensión se quebró cuando Shuichi recibió una llamada de su manager pidiéndole que se presentara en el estudio de grabación. Ninguno de los dos agregó algo más mientras Yuki se quedaba a solas con su furia.

Había pateado un par de sillas de la cocina y un vaso estaba hecho trizas en el suelo, todo el desastre aún lo esperaba mientras daba un largo trago a su cerveza. Miró la cocina vacía impregnada por el silencio que parecía aún más grande si imaginaba cada una de las habitaciones en un estado similar. Estaba cansado de los gritos de Shuichi, eso era un hecho, pero era increíble lo rápido que se había acostumbrado a él.

Se terminó la cerveza dejando la lata vacía junto al fregadero pasando sobre las sillas volcadas sin preocuparse por el desastre que dejaba en el cuarto. Lo último que necesitaba era empezar a preocuparse por alguien más. Peor aún, que ese alguien fuera Shuichi.

Volvió a su habitación donde todavía lo esperaba la computadora encendida con una única página blanca brillando en el monitor.

Desde muy joven había descubierto su talento para crear historias a través de las palabras, nunca le había representado un problema. Era una forma de liberarse de toda emoción, un proceso tan natural que fluía sin necesidad de esforzarse. El aliciente de ganar dinero con ello solo fue una excusa para convertirlo en su profesión. Hasta ese día nada había interrumpido sus tiempos de entrega ni había tenido problemas con ninguno de sus editores. Ni siquiera la presencia de Shuichi había molestado su ritmo de trabajo, y al mismo tiempo, el cantante era el culpable de los bloqueos de inspiración que sufría con mayor frecuencia.

Aunque le había costado admitirlo, cada vez que discutía con Shuichi su inspiración volaba a algún lugar lejano de donde solo volvía cuando arreglaba el problema. Las primeras ocasiones le supuso un gran esfuerzo ceder ante los caprichos del pelirosa hasta que poco a poco se acostumbro a su carácter simple que podía cambiar de humor con demasiada facilidad. En ese aspecto no se sentía especialmente preocupado de que su novela estuviera detenida, aunque su bloqueo ya estuviera por rebasar la semana. O que su calendario de tiempos estuviera atrasado casi diez días, que en la próxima llamada de su editor tuviera que darle la inusual noticia de que estaba en blanco.

Por supuesto, no estaba preocupado.

Estaba molesto.

La inestabilidad emocional de Shuichi se había convertido en su propia inestabilidad. Le molestaba sentirse tan atrapado por una persona cualquiera y que ni siquiera hubiera sido capaz de notar cuándo sucedió ese inexplicable cambio.

Giró sobre su silla mirando la mesita de centro a la mitad de su habitación donde Shuichi había jugueteado esa mañana antes de que discutieran. Sobre la mesa aún estaban regadas las cartas de la baraja que Yuki le había prestado.

Se acercó para tomar una carta cualquiera girándola entre sus dedos mirando la imagen de una pica en medio del cuadro blanco. El as.

Una idea surgió en su mente. Era diferente al tema que había discutido con su editor pero rápidamente se transformó en toda una historia. Y sin proponérselo evocó el rostro de Shuichi mientras miraba la carta. Había algo realmente mal en ese escandaloso adolescente. Pero debía ser mucho peor en él si lograba alterarlo tanto.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

No era la primera vez que Hatori recibía una llamada sin sentido de Yoshino, o alguna petición caprichosa del mangaka que no se atrevía a rechazar. Quizá era una suerte que Chiaki no fuera consciente del poder que tenía sobre su persona, pero esa misma ventaja era parte del problema por el que su relación no avanzaba: Yoshino no era consciente de sus sentimientos. Hatori podía haberse declarado y Chiaki podía haber aceptado sin demasiadas quejas pero eso era todo. Ningún otro detalle había cambiado, su relación seguía siendo la misma amistad de casi treinta años que los mantenía unidos. Salvo por ciertos momentos íntimos no tenían mucho tiempo para compartir que no estuviera relacionado con el trabajo. En ese aspecto, Hatori estaba consciente de su responsabilidad, pero solo saberlo no ayudaba a solucionarlo.

Era ese amor desesperado y la culpa por no poder satisfacer a Yoshino, lo que le hacía ceder a cualquier petición de su pareja. Justo esa mañana cuando Hatori recibió una llamada del mangaka pidiéndole que lo visitara en su casa antes de ir a la oficina no lo pensó demasiado antes de salirse de su rutina. No negaría tener cierta curiosidad ante semejante petición pero por encima de ello era más grande el deseo de ver a Chiaki.

Llegó a la puerta del departamento que era casi como su segunda casa sin molestarse en tocar el timbre ya que contaba con una copia de la llave. Deslizó la puerta tras de si en cuanto ingresó mirando el silencioso recibidor. Hubiera sido aún más extraño que Yoshino lo esperara en la puerta así que no le dio importancia. Se quitó los zapatos dejándolos cuidadosamente alineados para tomar unas pantuflas y adentrarse en el extenso departamento. El lugar estaba tan silencioso como siempre pero un suave murmullo parecido a un tarareo lo dirigió hacia la cocina donde pudo ver a Chiaki ligeramente inclinado sobre la barra dándole la espalda.

Hatori acomodó su portafolios en un sillón de la sala antes de acercarse a Yoshino. El castaño, tan despistado como siempre, no se percató de la presencia de su editor hasta que sintió sus brazos rodeándolo. Dio un ligero respingo en su sitio mirando de reojo el rostro de Hatori quien había cambiado su atención hacia el pastel que Yoshino había mantenido oculto de su vista.

– ¿Qué es eso? –preguntó el editor sin soltar su agarre del delgado cuerpo. Yoshino volvió su vista al postre sonriendo nervioso ante la cercanía del otro, un ligero color cubría sus mejillas pero trató de ignorarlo, así como el golpeteo de su corazón.

– Es para ti –dijo aferrándose a la idea de que solo se trataba de Tori, y no había necesidad de estar tan nervioso– ayer no pudimos celebrar tu cumpleaños correctamente así que…

– ¿Y de quién crees que fue la culpa? –preguntó sin mostrar emoción alguna separándose un poco para señalar un lado del pastel donde el merengue había desaparecido.

– ¡Ya lo sé! ¡Y ya me disculpe! –gritó enfurruñado desviando la mirada.

Una vez más, Yoshino había sido responsable de que el capítulo de su manga no hubiera sido terminado a tiempo, atrasando todo el proyecto y peor aún, durante el cumpleaños de Hatori. El editor ni siquiera había podido dormir y mucho menos celebrar su día. Apenas había recibido un par de felicitaciones de sus colegas pero Chiaki ni siquiera había sido capaz de un detalle tan simple.

Apenas esa mañana, el mangaka había comprado el pequeño pastel que ahora estaba en medio de la pareja, por recomendación de Yuu había optado por probar la repostería de un nuevo local. Y eso era precisamente lo que estaba haciendo antes que Hatori llegara. La evidencia había sido muy clara.

– Solo quería comprobar que tenía buen sabor… –murmuró aún sin mirar al otro.

– Y por casualidad no será de chocolate, ¿cierto? –comentó rodeando la barra para mirar de frente a Chiaki con el pastel entre ambos.

Yoshino encontró muy interesante la pared ante la firme acusación. Estaba seguro que el postre favorito de Hatori no eran los pasteles, y aún así no rechazaría uno. Tampoco era el chocolate su sabor favorito, pero mientras estaba en la tienda, Chiaki no pudo evitar comprar precisamente ese con el curioso glaseado decorativo de tantos colores. Incluso le habían dado una prueba y antes de darse cuenta ya había olvidado el motivo por el que quería un pastel mientras caminaba de regreso a casa. Minutos antes de que su editor llegara había estado jugueteando con el merengue, pero solo hasta que lo escuchó preguntar por el sabor una pequeña punzada de culpa se alojó en su pecho.

Quizá pudo haber culpado al exceso de trabajo pero era más obvio que su lado egoísta lo hizo olvidar el cumpleaños de Hatori. Si Yuu no lo hubiera mencionado por casualidad el día anterior mientras terminaban las últimas páginas del capítulo, lo hubiera dejado pasar sin que el mismo Hatori se lo dijera. No había podido darle una felicitación, mucho menos un regalo; y teniendo la única oportunidad para enmendar su fallo, casi accidentalmente había comprado algo para si mismo.

– Tal vez… –dijo finalmente sintiendo sus mejillas arder– pero solo fue porque la vendedora me lo recomendó. Dijo que te gustaría aunque no comieras pasteles… es solo que… ayer…

Aunque su rostro no mostrara ninguna emoción, Hatori estaba disfrutando ver a Chiaki en semejante apuro. Era consciente de que el otro había olvidado su cumpleaños, aunque estaba convencido que tenía que ver con el trabajo porque incluso él mismo lo había olvidado. Si no hubiera recibido tantos comentarios al respecto en la oficina, nunca lo hubiera recordado. No tenía intenciones de reclamarle a Chiaki, incluso sin ese absurdo intento por darle un regalo. Ese tipo de detalles no eran muy normales en su relación y era aún más difícil tratar de cambiarlo. Lo verdaderamente increíble era saber lo caprichoso que Chiaki podía ser y aún así amar ese faceta suya.

– …no lo olvide, solo…

– Chiaki –interrumpió su monólogo tomando su rostro por el mentón para acercarlo y unir sus labios. El menor intentó alejarse como casi siempre pero Hatori apoyó su mano en la nuca manteniéndolo cerca mientras acariciaba sus labios con la lengua. Lo besó muy lentamente agradeciendo el espacio que los separaba, de estar un poco más cerca ya hubiera intentando algo más pero su día en la oficina ni siquiera había empezado y debía irse.

– F-Feliz cumpleaños… –murmuró Chiaki en cuanto pudo alejarse. Hatori sonrió apoyando la frente contra la suya.

– Gracias. Solo espero que esto no sea una excusa para no trabajar.

– No te preocupes por eso –sonrió sinceramente feliz de que no todo fueran malas noticias– ayer tuve una idea muy buena, casi esta listo el manuscrito. Si mantengo el ritmo terminaré antes de la fecha.

– Entonces regresaré más tarde para verlo.

– ¿No te quedarás a comer un poco de pastel? –preguntó siguiéndolo hasta la sala.

– No puedo ahora, pero prometo regresar en la noche. Termina ese manuscrito para entonces –ordenó antes de tomar su portafolios y salir del departamento.

Chiaki lo observó en silencio frunciendo el ceño. Había algo raro en esa situación pero no estaba seguro de por qué.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Las palabras de Takano murieron lentamente entre sus subordinados mientras el sonido lejano de alguna impresora irrumpía en su pequeño espacio de trabajo. Para ese tipo de anuncios normalmente habrían tenido una junta un poco más seria y con todos los editores. Pero Takano no se mostró preocupado por la ausencia de Hatori y sin siquiera pedir un cese a las actividades individuales simplemente habló como si no esperara que alguien lo escuchara. Así, Onodera detuvo sus manos sobre el teclado interrumpiendo su redacción; Kisa había dejado de girar en la silla como usualmente hacía cuando su trabajo iba en buen camino; y Mino dejo que la impresora trabajara sola. El trío de miradas se enfocaron en Takano quien parecía muy entretenido anotando algunos detalles en las hojas frente a si.

– ¿Especial de verano? –repitió Kisa usando ambos brazos para girar la silla donde estaba sentado de vuelta frente al escritorio– pero nunca habíamos hecho algo así –comentó aclarando la vaga duda de Onodera al respecto.

– Si todo sale bien, será el primero de muchos años –respondió sin levantar la vista de su trabajo– fue idea de Isaka, así que si alguien quiere agradecerle, al menos esperen a que termine el día –finalmente los miró, uno por uno antes de levantar la hoja en la que había estado trabajando.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos? –preguntó Mino tomando sus copias listas para acercarse al pequeño grupo.

– Diez días –terció sin alterar su expresión pese a las muecas horrorizadas de Onodera y Kisa, Mino como siempre era una máscara impasible– tal vez doce, si puedo negociarlo con la imprenta.

– ¡Y hasta ahora lo dices! –lloró Kisa mirando su computadora.

– Podrán elegir a alguna de sus autoras para que participe y deberán tener listo un capítulo especial para la próxima semana –explicó ignorando las quejas del editor– el contenido completo incluirá siete capítulos y un one-shot original.

– Siete capítulos… –murmuró Onodera. Significaba que dos de ellos tendrían que entregar doble capítulo. Mentalmente Ritsu pensó en sus autoras, era cierto que sus tiempos en general eran buenos pero no lo suficiente para negociar un capítulo en menos de diez días. Menos aún para elegir a dos de ellas.

Kisa estuvo a punto de suspirar de alivio al corroborar que solo una de sus autoras iba atrasada. Podía elegir a cualquiera de las dos restantes para trabajar, y una de ellas era particularmente rápida, incluso estaba planeando iniciar una historia nueva. Quizá ese especial de verano sería un buen momento para intentarlo.

– En base a su desempeño de la última revisión –continuo Takano sin detenerse a ver las nuevas reacciones. Mino ocupó su lugar frente a Onodera para seguir escuchando– Kisa, Mino y Hatori tendrán un capítulo; Onodera, entregarás dos…

– ¡Espera un momento! –saltó Ritsu sin poder evitarlo– en la última revisión mejore bastante, ¿por qué…?

– Aún eres novato, seguro que no te importara trabajar un poco más –dijo con calma mirándolo apenas un segundo. Onodera abrió la boca un par de veces pero sabía que no estaba en posición de quejarse. Se acomodó de nuevo en su silla empezando a considerar sus posibilidades.

– Finalmente, el one-shot. Aún no he decidido…

– Me disculpo por el retraso –interrumpió Hatori entrando para ocupar su lugar, hizo una breve reverencia y se sentó. En seguida notó el pesado aire que cubría al resto.

– Creo que tenemos un voluntario –dijo Takano mirando al recién llegado– Hatori, te harás cargo del one-shot.

El aludido frunció ligeramente el ceño sin comprender el problema pero los suspiros de alivio de Kisa y Onodera no le pasaron desapercibidos. Una molesta sensación empezó a crecer dentro de él mientras imaginaba que había sido una mala idea llegar tarde precisamente ese día.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Esa tarde, todos los programas de variedades lucían los itinerarios más banales de la temporada. No había notas relevantes de las que no se hubiera hablado el día anterior, por ello muy pocas personas estaban al pendiente de las novedades en el mundo artístico. A la mitad de cierto programa vespertino, cuando una nota en particular sobre el sencillo de una nueva cantante falló en el proceso de edición, los conductores a cargo tuvieron que improvisar con un par de minutos de conversación casual. Resultó un tanto bochornoso y casi mortal para la joven conductora que estrenaba su primer día en el puesto; a diferencia de su compañero de set, un hombre más experimentado quien se mostró divertido ante los esfuerzos de su aprendiz por superar el dilema sin dar muestras a la cámara. Había que reconocer la entereza de una persona tan joven. Así que la dejo hablar cediéndole el liderazgo.

Luego de un par de comentarios simples que no llegaron a ningún punto, la joven empezó a hablar de su hobby por la lectura, recordando que no podía mencionar nombres de autores o editoriales a la ligera, pero su casi monólogo la llevo a tocar un tema que de inmediato capto el interés de su compañero. Entonces el tema se convirtió en discusión y finalmente en un segmento de preguntas y respuestas donde la menor dio muestra de sus conocimientos sobre un premio literario único en Japón. Cuando ambos conductores recibieron la señal para ir a comerciales, una pregunta quedó en el aire mientras agradecían a los patrocinadores.

¿Quién era el mejor novelista del momento?

¿Usami Akihiko o Yuki Eiri?

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Notas de autora: ** Y… ¿Qué les pareció? Les doy la bienvenida a este nuevo proyecto, un crossover, que tal vez no lo parezca porque Sekaiichi y Junjou son casi lo mismo =P Pero contándolas por separado, este fic incluirá cuatro series. Tres ya las vieron y la cuarta será una sorpresa para el último capítulo. Aunque puede que la descubran en el proceso =)

Lo siguiente serán las notas más largas que se puedan escribir para un fic, pero siendo del tipo que es, son importantes, así que trataré de resumir.

Voy a dar por hecho que quienes se animen a leer conocerán Sekaiichi Hatsukoi, Junjou Romantica y Gravitation (obligadas para todo fan del yaoi) así como sus respectivas temporadas y mangas, solo para la cuestión de los spoilers. Y para ubicarnos un poco cronológicamente en cada "mundo" explico:

- Usagi/Misaki: Misaki aún trabaja medio tiempo en Marukawa, por lo que no ha terminado la universidad y tampoco ha recibido la declaración de Ijuuin.

- Takano/Onodera: Ya tuvieron su conversación "bajo la lluvia" donde Onodera esta a punto de declararse pero razones de la naturaleza se lo impiden y Takano termina más molesto (de ahí sus comentarios en este capítulo).

- Hatori/Chiaki: Con ellos lo más relevante es que Yuu nunca se le declaró a Chiaki.

- Yukina/Kisa: Ya están viviendo juntos por petición de Yukina, es decir como se quedo su intervención al final de la serie.

- Yuki/Shuichi: Para ellos voy a tomar como punto inicial el final del anime, así que todo lo que paso después en el manga queda descartado, al igual que la ova.

Para el resto de las parejas no hay momentos especiales que afecten la trama, así que espero que con estos detalles sea suficiente para ubicarse.

Y eso es todo ^-^ espero sus comentarios sobre el capítulo, ya saben, cualquier opinión, sugerencia, duda, es bien recibida =)

¡Besos!

Yui-chan


	2. Problema comestible

**Gravedad Cero**

Track 02. Problema comestible

Luego de escuchar el quinto timbrazo en el auricular, Kisa terminó su llamada sin haberla iniciado, con un suspiro pesado ante la ausencia de su autora. Tenía la esperanza de encontrarla y pedirle que hiciera el capítulo extra que convenientemente Takano les había impuesto a todos en el departamento Esmeralda. Aunque Kouga-sensei le había dicho que se tomaría un par de días para enfocarse en la nueva historia que tenía planeado iniciar, le llamó con la esperanza de pedirle que usaran esa historia como parte del especial de verano. Pero era obvio que la autora había iniciado su lapso vacacional dejando a Kisa con la difícil decisión de esperarla o elegir a alguien más.

El especial de verano estaba planeado para publicarse en dos semanas, así que, en teoría tenía cerca de diez días para entregar el manuscrito. Si Kouga-sensei se tomaba tres días de descanso y regresaba sin ningún avance tendría que obligarla a hacer el capítulo en uno o dos, para tener tiempo de las revisiones necesarias. Si elegía a otra autora, podían empezar ese mismo día. Pero de las posibles opciones, solo una tenía el suficiente tiempo para aceptar, desafortunadamente también era la más lenta.

Suspiro una vez con cierto aire sombrío luego de que su día hubiera sido arruinado tan temprano. Era la primera vez que Takano imponía un trabajo que parecía casi un suicidio premeditado pero, por la expresión del jefe de departamento, aquella sorpresa había sido unánime. Y tampoco le agradaría estar en la posición de Onodera, cuya aura siniestra era solo comparable a la de Hatori. Con tantas nubes negras a su alrededor, Kisa se limitó a mantenerse callado.

No podía postergar demasiado su decisión, así que tomó el teléfono marcando el número de la segunda opción, justo en el momento en que la luz de su celular parpadeo llamando su atención. Normalmente no daría prioridad a sus llamadas personales pero antes de siquiera pensarlo devolvió el auricular a su lugar tomando el pequeño teléfono solo para comprobar un mensaje de Yukina.

Sin poder evitarlo, su mirada se iluminó y al segundo siguiente se reprendió mentalmente mientras abría el mensaje. No era posible que se comportara como si tuviera quince años.

Podía sentir sus mejillas arder mientras presionaba un par de teclas para leer el mensaje. Apenas un par de líneas preguntándole si quería algo especial para comer bastaron para que recordara la reciente situación que compartía con el universitario.

En un par de días se cumpliría una semana desde que habían decidido, o mejor dicho, Yukina había insistido con la idea de que debían vivir juntos por un tiempo, al menos como una especie de prueba para conocerse mejor.

Aún era difícil llegar a casa y encontrarse con esa alegre sonrisa. Dormir se había convertido en todo un desafío a su resistencia y el colmo era que Yukina se había adaptado demasiado rápido. Era casi molesto pero no tenía caso negar lo feliz que se sentía. Su renovado ánimo para cada nuevo día de trabajo lo delataba y el hecho de que empezaba a pensar en dos en lugar de uno para cualquier detalle menor en su hogar, era prueba de que el experimento infantil de Yukina había sido un gran acierto.

Terminó su respuesta en el celular presionando un par de teclas. Suspiró una vez más antes de volver al trabajo y tomó el auricular marcando el número una vez más. Su mejor opción era Kouga-sensei, aunque tuviera que esperar un poco.

Y nada tenía que ver con ser una de las autoras favoritas de Yukina.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

– Ai-ka-wa.

La mujer dio un breve respingo al escuchar la cantarina voz tras ella, se detuvo cerrando los ojos hasta que escuchó el rápido caminar alcanzándola para detenerse a su lado. Entonces se armó de valor para levantar la mirada decorando su rostro con una amplia sonrisa.

– Buenos días, Isaka-san.

– Tengo la impresión de que te has estado ocultando de mí durante la última semana –la sonrisa de Isaka podía parecer amigable para cualquiera que no lo conociera. Pero Aikawa estaba lo suficientemente familiarizada como para saber que solo era una falsa expresión que utilizaba antes de que empezaran los reclamos.

– Eso es imposible –respondió amigable– ¿por qué me escondería?

Aquello era una acusación bien fundamentada.

La última semana, Aikawa se había asegurado de estar fuera del radar de Isaka, e incluso había ignorado deliberadamente a su asistente. Todo por culpa, como siempre, de Usami Akihiko, al parecer el único escritor que no podía seguir un simple calendario de avance. Lo peor era que sus razones no se debían a falta de capacidad o inspiración, eran burdos caprichos para volverla loca o solo porque el escritor estaba aburrido y no se le ocurría algo mejor que hacer.

Todas las novelas bajo el nombre de Usami Akihiko se convertían indudablemente en best-seller, nadie ponía en duda su talento pero como persona tenía hábitos horribles imposibles de remediar. A lo mucho podía presionarlo para terminar sobre la fecha de entrega y si existía alguien en el mundo capaz de manipularlo lo suficiente, ese era Isaka.

Por ello habían acordado hacer equipo para que las novelas fueran terminadas y publicadas con el menor daño psicológico posible. De ahí la presión constante a la que Aikawa era sometida por el dueño de la editorial, misma de la que había tenido que escapar hacia más de siete días.

Durante su última visita a casa de Usami, el autor le había comentado su deseo de tomar vacaciones, motivo que casi la infarta, justo a la mitad de la planeación para su nueva novela. Usami le había explicado el contenido de dicho libro y ella se había emocionado por el tema, había esperado pacientemente la semana acordada para ver un avance ¡y el escritor le hablaba de vacaciones con el descaro de aceptar que no había empezado a escribir!

No pudo quedarse en casa del escritor para gritarle lo suficiente porque su agenda no se lo permitía y apesar de su insistencia telefónica el resultado seguía igual.

Ahora no tenía sentido negárselo a Isaka pero era increíble que después de tantos años trabajando con Usami, siguiera cometiendo el mismo error.

– Otra vez lo dejaste holgazanear, ¿cierto? –preguntó Isaka manteniéndose falsamente alegre.

Aikawa estuvo a punto de justificarse cuando Asahina se acercó susurrando a su jefe algo sobre su falta de tiempo.

– Bien, no te preocupes –volvió a girarse hacia la castaña apoyando una mano sobre su hombro, como solía hacer con casi todos sus empleados– Akihiko es difícil pero sé que puedes solucionar esto. Solo recuerda la fecha limite, y estoy ansioso por ver esa novela tan prometedora.

– La tendré a tiempo –respondió mostrándose tan tranquila como pudo. Enseguida hizo una breve inclinación mientras Isaka se alejaba.

Ahora tenía la tarde libre con suficiente tiempo para decirle un par de cosas a cierto escritor.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Isaka retomó su camino seguido de cerca por Asahina, aquello, como siempre, no le afectó mientras recorría varios pasillos recibiendo los saludos formales de sus empleados.

No hacía mucho tiempo que había heredado el puesto de su padre como presidente de la compañía, pero realmente no sentía la _gran_ diferencia que mortificó a tantas personas dentro y fuera de la empresa. Era un hecho que su edad significaba un problema para los presidentes de las compañías aledañas, a muchos les pareció innecesaria la decisión de su padre al ceder su puesto. Algunos de sus propios empleados aún lo consideraban incapaz de cubrir las expectativas y sobrepasar los logros del antiguo presidente. Pero todos esos pequeños detalles lo tenían sin cuidado.

Quizá fuera parte de su personalidad o un grado de cinismo muy alto, pero no le preocupaba la opinión pública, tanto que rechazar las múltiples propuestas de matrimonio por mantener a su lado a Asahina había sido su logro más satisfactorio.

El segundo fue fastidiar a todos los jefes de departamento en un solo día.

Cuando los rumores sobre su falta de capacidad terminaran por fastidiarlo los primeros días, optó por una medida drástica que cambiara la atención de todos los empleados hacia una meta más productiva. Decidió que cada departamento de la editorial publicaría algún extra para ese verano.

Luego de anunciarlo, personalmente a cada departamento solo para darle un toque extra, los rumores cambiaron a quejas que nadie se molesto en disimular, aunque ninguno se opuso. Para Isaka se convirtió en un cambio gratificante, y aún más sus recorridos sin previo aviso para presionar a cada jefe de departamento. Ese día, era el turno de Takano.

Llegó en completa calma al departamento Esmeralda, recibiendo los saludos del cubículo contiguo, a quienes estaba seguro de haber visto suspirar. Asahina esperó al lado de la puerta por donde Isaka accedió al pequeño espacio que Takano y su equipo mantenían en múltiples tonalidades de rosa y que ya empezaba a mostrar los signos de deterioro que al final de la quincena se convertirían en algo parecido a una tumba.

Sonrío genuinamente divertido mirando la concentración en los tres rostros que se mantenían frente a sus computadoras, los otros dos debían estar cubriendo alguna otra actividad. Pero Isaka no detuvo su andar hasta que llegó al lado de Takano, quien no se molesto en mirarlo, si es que acaso había notado su presencia.

– ¡Buenos días, Takano! –gritó sin recibir ningún saludo de los presentes.

– ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? –murmuró Takano, su tono apagado era algo a lo que Isaka estaba muy acostumbrado, así que simplemente se recargó en la pared cruzando los brazos para mirar a Onodera y Kisa, quienes retomaron su trabajo sin aceptar la interrupción.

– Solo me aseguro de que todo este en orden. Y también para mantenerte informado. La imprenta ya dio su fecha, creo que se recorrerá un par de días –dijo sin importancia mirando los montones de hojas que ya empezaban a acumularse en el suelo.

Takano dejo de teclear, ensombreciendo su mirada mientras la dirigía lentamente hacia el presidente.

– ¿Un par de días? –siseo esperando que Isaka notara la seriedad en sus palabras pero como era su costumbre, ni siquiera se inmuto.

– Tres para ser exactos –sonrió mirándolo– así que espero un avance más significativo para la próxima vez que venga –continuo sintiendo un par de miradas extra sobre su persona pero su atención estaba en la furia que Takano debía tragarse.

– ¿Y no se te ocurrió pensar en el predicamento que eso nos pondría? Ni siquiera hemos podido terminar la edición mensual…

– Si, lo sé –interrumpió sus palabras agitando la mano con pereza– ustedes son el único departamento que me esta causando tantos problemas. Para el resto las fechas son correctas, todos se han organizado muy bien pero de ti no he recibido el calendario de trabajo. No sabes el problema que eso supone para mí –terminó fingiéndose angustiado.

Dicho calendario solo era una formalidad más para presionar a los departamentos. En realidad Isaka no necesitaba hacerse responsable de ese tipo de detalles, ni siquiera miraba los esquemas que los distintos jefes le mostraban, solo lo exigía para mantener un poco más la tensión sobre cada uno. Sus palabras no eran totalmente mentira, el resto de departamentos habían podido apretar un poco sus tiempos, pero el mayor problema de Esmeralda recaía en su falta del mismo. Las exigencias de Takano eran tales que su trabajo nunca terminaba y con su capricho añadido, Isaka esperaba verlo por primera vez en un verdadero apuro. No creía que fallara, pero tampoco iba a negarse un poco de diversión aprovechando su ascenso.

Kisa y Onodera se abstuvieron de intervenir, sintiendo la furia de Takano en el aire.

– ¿Y si estás tan ocupado a que debo esta visita tan molesta? –siseo volviendo a su trabajo. Conocía lo suficiente a Isaka como para saber el tipo de juego en el que pretendía incluirlo. Su única defensa era ignorarlo.

– A nada en especial, solo vine a mostrar mi apoyo moral.

Justo cuando Takano iba a sugerirle un mejor uso para su "apoyo moral" Asahina interrumpió, volviendo a apurar a su jefe con el tema de su apretada agenda, donde alguien como Kaoru había tenido que incluir algunos momentos para que Isaka pudiera torturar a sus empleados a gusto.

Luego de unos últimos consejos que solo mostraban las intenciones de Isaka por repetir sus visitas sorpresa, se despidió dejando la furia de Takano en un nivel muy diferente al acostumbrado.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Cuando Misaki abrió la puerta del departamento que compartía con Usagi una pesada aura oscura se deslizó hasta sus pies cubriéndolo de un escalofrío que lo mantuvo en la puerta un par de segundos preguntándose si era seguro entrar.

Muy lentamente se quitó los zapatos caminando de puntitas hasta abrir la siguiente puerta, notando la cocina vacía deslizó su mirada por el amplio espacio hasta que encontró el origen en la sombra pesimista que ahora era Aikawa. Misaki se permitió un momento para relajarse pero cuando comprobó que Usagi no estaba cerca supo que algo debía estar realmente mal. Por un momento pensó que no había sido un buen día para llegar temprano.

– ¿Aikawa-san? –intentó dejando las bolsas con las compras para la comida sobre la barra de la cocina esperando una aprobación para acercarse. La castaña levantó el rostro mostrando una expresión furiosa que en seguida se transformó en auténtico dolor reteniendo las lágrimas en sus ojos.

– Misaki-kun…

– Mmm… ¿estás bien? –preguntó sin saber que más decir, ocupando el sillón a su lado.

– No, no lo estoy. Pero, ¿sabes a dónde fue Usami-sensei?

– No me dijo que saldría –murmuró pensativo– ¿aún no termina la novela? –preguntó compartiendo la angustia de la editora.

– Aún no –suspiró– no ha querido entregarme avances en las últimas tres revisiones, ya debería tener por lo menos la mitad pero estoy casi segura de que ni siquiera la ha empezado.

– Entonces me mintió –Misaki apretó sus manos en puños levantando un poco el tono de su voz– ayer me dijo que ya la tenía terminada.

Por un momento los ojos de Aikawa brillaron de emoción pero enseguida recordó lo bien que conocía al escritor como para adelantarse a sus engaños. Y aún así le parecía increíble que no hubiera previsto su huida en ese momento, aunque siempre pensó que de escapar llevaría a Misaki consigo. Al menos podía confiar en él como una especie de seguro.

– Entonces espero que me este mintiendo a mí –sonrío con cansancio. Misaki solo pudo compartir el gesto con cierto nerviosismo disfrazando su coraje contra el escritor.

– ¿Quieres un té? ¿O un bocadillo? –se levantó imaginando que la castaña esperaría lo que fuera necesario– si me das un poco de tiempo puedo preparar algo más –automáticamente los ojos de Aikawa volvieron a ponerse brillantes.

– Misaki-kun… ¿por qué no eres escritor?

– Creo que no soy bueno en ello –volvió a la cocina empezando a ordenar las compras.

– ¿Aún no has decidido? ¿Qué harás cuando termines la universidad?

– Aún… no estoy muy seguro –murmuró sin mirarla. Ese era un tema al que seguía dándole vueltas

Le preocupaba su propia indecisión pero no podía evitar que aumentara mientras pasaba el tiempo. A veces terminaba fastidiado consigo mismo y procuraba evitar el tema pero los comentarios que escuchaba a diario en la universidad aumentaban. Todos parecían muy decididos sobre qué camino tomar o al menos conocían sus habilidades lo suficiente como para seguir adelante. Él, por el contrario, no tenía idea de en qué era bueno, o qué le gustaría hacer, no podía responder tan sencillas cuestiones sobre si mismo. Sabía que era absurdo y al final siempre terminaba deprimido.

Justo como en ese momento.

Dejo el cuchillo sobre la zanahoria que había empezado a picar mirando un punto muerto entre sus manos.

Aikawa dejo de prestarle atención mientras hojeaba algunos documentos de Marukawa. No era normal que ambos se quedaran callados tanto tiempo, pero mientras Misaki tenía sus preocupaciones, ella no podía dejar de sudar frío a cada día que pasaba.

No paso mucho antes de que un curioso sonido en la puerta principal precediera el regreso de Usami. Automáticamente, Aikawa se puso de pie asaltándolo con sus reclamos pero tardo unos minutos más antes de que Misaki escuchara el escándalo tan cerca de él. Con un respingo involuntario levantó la cabeza al mismo tiempo que dejaba caer el cuchillo sobre la verdura y en consecuencia sobre su dedo. Salto de nuevo llevándoselo a la boca con un breve quejido que capto la atención de Usagi, conectando sus miradas.

– Estoy bien –sonrió quitándole importancia. Aikawa detuvo sus quejas para mirarlo, aún con el dedo entre los labios, entonces Misaki se sintió realmente tonto con ese par de miradas encima– ¡Más importante! –reclamó señalando– ¡me mentiste! Dijiste que casi terminabas tu trabajo y ahora Aikawa-san esta en problemas por tu culpa.

– Eso no era del todo mentira –se quejo el aludido chasqueando la lengua. Esquivó a la castaña para ocupar un lugar en la sala.

– ¿Entonces ya tiene algún avance? –preguntó Aikawa emocionada.

– Algo así –dijo distraído encendiendo un nuevo cigarrillo.

– ¿A dónde fuiste?

– Por cigarrillos.

– Sensei… –chilló Aikawa sentándose frente a él– ¿el trabajo…?

– Ya tenía algo avanzado pero cuando volví a leerlo no me gustó, así que decidí empezar de nuevo.

La expresión de Aikawa era una mezcla entre el dolor y el terror pero acostumbrada como estaba trato de pensar rápido.

– P-Pero… puede no ser tan malo, si me muestra lo que ha hecho podemos hacer algunas correcciones juntos y tal vez…

– Lo borré.

– ¿Q-Qué?

– ¿Qué caso tenía guardarlo si no me parecía suficiente?

Esta vez Misaki se unió a la serie de gritos en contra del escritor pero éste parecía muy entretenido disfrutando su cigarrillo. Aún así dirigió una sutil mirada hacia la mano del menor donde una pequeña mancha roja empezaba a secarse en el dedo índice.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

El suave sonido que producía la guitarra ante el movimiento perezoso de los dedos de Hiro era todo lo que se escuchaba en el amplio estudio de grabación. Suguru no tardó en unirse al sonido ausente dejando caer sus dedos sobre el teclado sin buscar una nota en especial.

En una esquina, Sakano lloraba en silencio abrazando sus rodillas con una curiosa nube de oscuridad cubriendo el pequeño espacio que ocupaba. Aquella era una escena común para Bad Luck. No pasaban más de dos semanas para que se repitiera y a veces podía durar el mismo tiempo sin que mejorara. La única variante la marcaba la presencia o ausencia del vocalista cuyo cambiante estado de ánimo alteraba dramáticamente los logros de la banda.

En esa ocasión, Shuichi estaba sentado en una silla con los brazos sobre el respaldo llorando como casi siempre. Hiro se limitaba a asentir a todas sus palabras sabiendo que cuando se trataba de Yuki no había poder humano que le devolviera la razón a su amigo.

Suguru ya se había resignado a esa rutina pero aún albergaba la esperanza de que pudieran grabar algo nuevo, contrario a Sakano que sin la presencia de K perdía toda la autoridad que pudiera tener.

– ¡Ni siquiera pude decirle que lo sentía! –chilló Shuichi una vez más, hablando como si Yuki estuviera muerto– sé que fue mi culpa… bueno, tal vez también fue suya pero yo… ¡Yo…!

– Shuichi, ya es suficiente –dijo Hiro genuinamente cansado pero sin moverse de su lugar, descansó la guitarra sobre su pierna levemente flexionada en la bocina mientras lo miraba con toda la paciencia que podía– ambos estaban molestos, estoy seguro de que cuando regreses a casa, Yuki estará de mejor humor.

– Hiro… –sus ojos se volvieron aún más brillantes– ¿realmente lo crees? ¿Yuki ya no estará molesto?

– Estoy completamente seguro –sonrío sin ningún remordimiento ante tan obvia mentira.

Era una suerte que su amigo fuera tan ingenuo casi todo el tiempo pero en esta ocasión parecía renuente a creerle. Se limitó a bajar la cabeza apoyando el mentón sobre sus brazos cruzados sin dejar de sacudir su nariz. Y una vez más un suspiro por parte de Hiro se dejo escuchar en el casi silencio del lugar.

– ¿Sabes que te pondrá de buen humor? –preguntó en un nuevo intento– ¡escribir una canción! –aquello captó la atención de Sakano que finalmente sintió la esperanza renacer– incluso puedes dedicársela a Yuki. Esa sería una buena forma de disculparse.

Shuichi dejo de sonar su nariz pero no le devolvió la mirada.

– Por cierto –hablo Suguru deteniendo el sonido de su teclado, ausente de los últimos comentarios de Hiro– ¿escucharon lo de Sakuma-san? –ninguno le respondió pero él parecía inmerso en su monólogo– escuche que va a dejar Nittle Grasper. Dará un par de conciertos más y…

– ¡¿Qué?! –Shuichi saltó tirando la silla con el impulso– ¿Sakuma-san…?

Suguru lo miró sin cambiar su expresión seria pero los exagerados ademanes de Hiro a espaldas de Shuichi le hicieron fruncir el ceño. No estaba seguro si le pedía que bailaran o que se callara. Cuando volvió a ver el rostro compungido del cantante supo que había cometido un grave error. Abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, ni siquiera había tenido oportunidad de alegrarse porque el llanto de Shuichi había terminado antes de convertirse en el responsable de su nuevo ataque de histeria.

– E-Es solo un rumor –dijo con una sonrisa demasiado fingida acercándose para apoyar las manos en los hombros de Shuichi cuyos ojos volvían a ser exageradamente acuosos, apretaba los labios intentando no llorar- no creo que sea verdad. Sakuma-san no renunciaría…

– Es cierto –Hiro se unió al campo visual de Shuichi notando que Suguru no estaba logrando el objetivo– tú lo conoces, puede que él ame la música más que tú. No va a dejar de cantar…

– ¡¿Qué clase de actitud es esta para un estudio de grabación?! –el intenso gritó de K junto a la puerta derribada interrumpió los balbuceos de Shuichi dirigiendo todas las miradas hacia el rubio pero solo Sakano se mostró genuinamente aliviado– ¡Shuichi! –lo señaló un segundo antes de correr a su encuentro– ¿acaso escuche que no quieres escribir canciones?

– No es eso –se defendió rápidamente, sonriendo apenas un segundo antes de volver a deprimirse– es solo que Yuki…

– ¡Ah! Por supuesto, el joven Yuki –sonrío restándole toda importancia al asunto que aunque solo podía intuir debía ser del mismo tipo de razón que solo Shuichi encontraba alarmante. Lo rodeo por el cuello con un brazo– sé que estará orgulloso de tu próxima canción –hizo un gesto con la mano y al segundo siguiente Hiro había acomodado una pequeña mesa frente al cantante; Suguru acercó una silla detrás del pelirosa y Sakano sonrío cómplice dejando un par de hojas y lápices sobre la mesa. K lo obligó a sentarse sin soltar las manos de sus hombros– y ahora…

– Pero no puedo escribir –se quejó ya con el lápiz en su mano– no se me ocurre nada.

– Estoy seguro de que lo harás –siseo en un tono amenazante metiendo su mano lentamente en su saco en un gesto que casi siempre precedía la amenaza de una de sus pistolas, pero en está ocasión solo mostró una sencilla revista que provoco un suspiro general, excepto en Shuichi que había empezado a garabatear en la hoja sin prestarle mucha atención– ¡miren esto! –exclamó con solemnidad dejando el impreso en la mesa. El resto se acercó mirando la portada donde lucía una foto de Shuichi y Ryuichi.

– No escuche nada sobre esto –murmuró Sakano tomando la revista, Suguru a su lado lo apuró para que buscara la página donde se hablaba del artículo.

– Eso es porque solo se trata de una encuesta –sonrío K– la revista le pidió a sus lectores que votaran por su banda favorita. Y según los resultados… –continuo mientras Hiro se unía para leer la nota– ¡Bad Luck supera a Nittle Grasper por mucho! –automáticamente Shuichi saltó de su lugar casi derribando a Sakano quien sostenía la revista solo para ver por si mismo lo que ya había escuchado.

– ¡Esto es increíble! –gritó Suguru chocando su mano con la de Hiro.

– ¡Lo sé! ¡¿No es genial, Shuichi?!

El pelirosa miraba aturdido la revista leyendo una y otra vez la nota, por un momento Hiro creyó que ni siquiera esa noticia serviría para levantarle el ánimo pero Shuichi solo estaba absorto en su propia felicidad. Por fin, luego de meses de perseguir la sombra de Ryuichi Sakuma, habían logrado el reconocimiento que merecían. Tal vez no fuera un premio oficial o algo que todo el mundo pudiera constatar pero era genial saber que un grupo tan grande de personas los aceptaba como los mejores.

Aquello realmente logró que todo el asunto sobre Yuki desapareciera de su mente, de pronto se sentía motivado para escribir un millón de canciones.

– ¡Es grandioso! –chilló irradiando tal euforia que casi era palpable a su alrededor. K asintió con la cabeza y una gran sonrisa de lado a lado en el rostro.

– ¡Y me parece el momento adecuado para iniciar una gira este verano! –anunció el rubio apoyando las manos en su cintura.

Un repentino silencio invadió el estudio de nuevo, dejando a todos con la boca abierta al haber detenido sus gritos tan abruptamente.

¿De dónde demonios sacaba sus ideas ese hombre? Planeando no un concierto o presentación cualquiera sino una gira total sin siquiera tener una canción nueva. Por no hablar del tiempo, ¡estaban a principios de junio! Y Shuichi no estaba en su mejor momento como para contar con él.

Al menos Hiro esperaba que la última palabra la tuviera su amigo, pero cuando se giró a mirarlo éste tenía un excesivo brillo en los ojos que envío un escalofrío no solo a él sino también a Suguru.

– ¡¿Y qué estamos esperando?! –gritó levantando el puño en alto.

Si, ese era el tipo de comentario que presagiaba una pesadilla.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Creo que siempre me excedo escribiendo capítulos demasiado largos, pero por el momento me he contenido. Espero seguir así. ¿Qué les pareció? Ha empezado un poco flojito porque tengo que presentar a todos los involucrados y dar una idea del momento en qué se encuentran para situarnos bien, espero que me tengan un poco de paciencia. Pero entre las novelas de Yuki y Usagi, y los conciertos de Shuichi y Ryuichi es donde todo se complicará. Lo prometo =P

Hablando del "tiempo", ya que son varias escenas que ocurren "al mismo tiempo", me tomará varios capítulos hablar de un mismo día. Solo para evitar demasiada información, espero que no resulte confuso =)

Respondo review:

**Magytacruz**: Gracias por el comentario, que bueno empezar con el pie derecho . Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. ¡Saludos!

Gracias por los views, espero que más personas se animen a dejar algún comentario, cualquier queja se acepta y si son críticas constructivas, mejor =D

Besos,

Yui-chan


	3. Contra-Tiempo

**Gravedad Cero**

Track 03. Contra–tiempo

Isaka estaba en su oficina, cómodamente instalado con el silencio a su alrededor gracias a la ausencia de Asahina a quien había pedido un refrigerio para no salir y en teoría continuar con su trabajo. Pero en cuanto se aseguró de que su asistente llevaba varios pasos lejos comenzó a girar su silla de un lado a otro justo como a Asahina le molestaba. Era un gesto demasiado infantil pero le divertía molestarlo y su repentino buen humor solo aumentaba sus caprichosas reacciones.

Aminorando un poco el movimiento giró para ver el techo. La pequeña montaña de papeles sobre su escritorio era menor a lo acostumbrado y en general sus actividades estaban muy limitadas para su reciente ascenso. Quizá tuviera algo que ver con lo fácil que se adaptaba a la presión pero la repentina calma era muy sospechosa.

Tan eficiente como siempre, Asahina volvió apenas un par de minutos después con un simple vaso por el que Isaka no tuvo que preguntar para saber su contenido. Era el mismo zumo que lo había obligado a beber durante las últimas semanas, tonterías sobre la salud de las que no quería saber pero que parecían muy importantes para Asahina.

No le prestó mayor atención hasta que escuchó un golpe sordo contra su escritorio. Sin dejar de moverse en la silla se giró para encontrar la mirada molesta en el rostro ajeno, le sonrío con una mezcla entre burla e inocencia pero el verdadero motivo del ruido estaba al lado de los papeles pendientes.

Una simple revista cultural.

– ¿Qué es esto? –preguntó deteniendo la silla para tomar la revista– ¿hora de la lectura? Me gustaría algo más entretenido.

– Hay un artículo que probablemente le interese.

Isaka no tuvo que preguntar cuando notó el discreto separador que marcaba dicho artículo. Un espacio pequeño sin mucha importancia, al parecer, en medio de la entrevista a un pianista y consejos sobre como cuidar los instrumentos de cuerda caseros. Era apenas una sencilla explicación sobre el premio "Tsukiyo", un reconocimiento literario cuyas exigentes características habían impedido que se entregara durante los últimos diez años.

No era un tema desconocido para Isaka, por ello le extraño tener que leerlo, apenas un minuto de lectura fue suficiente para levantar la mirada y reclamar por la molestia pero un nombre resaltó al final del texto retomando su atención. En el se insinuaba que Usami Akihiko tenía altas posibilidades de ganar el premio. No era más que la opinión del escritor del artículo pero leerlo puso en la mente de Isaka todas las posibilidades.

"Tsukiyo" solo pedía tres puntos destacables en una novela, calidad literaria, ventas a considerar y opinión pública, siendo esta última la más importante. El premio era casi un capricho, por lo que estaba altamente enfocado en los comentarios y por ello era tan difícil de conseguir. Usami ya tenía reconocimientos más importantes que ese, pero no dejaba de ser interesante.

Isaka sonrió con la astucia que Asahina esperaba ver en su rostro, pero cuando terminó de leer encontró un nombre que curiosamente nunca había escuchado.

– ¿Quién es Yuki Eiri?

– Tampoco había escuchado de él antes de leer ese artículo –comentó Asahina sin mirarlo desde un lugar entre los sillones que formaban un pequeño círculo en mitad de la oficina. En la mesita baja tenía acomodados varios grupos de papeles que correspondían a sus actividades diarias– también escribe novelas románticas pero su estilo es un tanto violento. Parece que esta al mismo nivel que Usami-sensei aunque se enfoca a un público diferente.

– Nunca había escuchado sobre él.

– No es como si su pasatiempo fuera leer –respondió con la confianza que solo el tipo de relación que existía entre ambos podía darle.

Isaka lo ignoró leyendo una vez más la revista antes de dejarla caer apoyándose contra el respaldo de su silla para volver a mirar el techo. Giró un par de veces sintiendo una nueva idea que se formaba lentamente entre sus siempre impulsivos planes.

– Llama a Aikawa –dijo de pronto. Asahina no lo miró pero dejo sus labores en seguida para sacar el celular y comenzar la llamada.

"Tsukiyo" no era cualquier premio como los últimos que habían sido obtenidos con el puro talento de Usami, del que no dudaba. Pero en este caso necesitarían algo más, aumentar el número de lectores y sobre todo el número de comentarios. No podía contar con el autor para la publicidad, tendría que usar todos los recursos disponibles.

Cuando volvió a detenerse mirando su oficina en toda la amplitud, una sonrisa maliciosa se instaló en su rostro comenzando a enumerar los departamentos a su cargo. Justo en ese momento Asahina terminó su llamada dudando por un momento en interrumpir los planes de su jefe que obviamente no podían ser buenos. Carraspeo guardando el celular.

– Aikawa-san esta en casa de Usami-sensei y no volverá hasta que pueda hablar con él.

– Es cierto, aún no termina la novela… –murmuró pensativo– él puede hacerse cargo de eso. Vamos –anunció poniéndose de pie. Al instante, Asahina lo imitó pero antes de seguirlo tomó el zumo que su jefe nunca había tocado dándole alcance antes de que llegara a la puerta.

– Por favor –dijo manteniendo el vaso cerca de su rostro. Isaka torció el gesto pero apuro el contenido con un par de largos tragos, acostumbrado a los cuidados casi maternales de su asistente.

– ¿Algo más? –dijo con ironía esquivándolo para salir.

– Tiene una junta en una hora –respondió caminando a su lado mientras leía su agenda– hay un par de papeles que debe revisar antes de que envíe respuesta. Las peticiones del departamento shonen…

– Está bien, está bien, podemos hablar de eso después –interrumpió bajando un poco la voz mientras cruzaban los pasillos recibiendo una nueva oleada de saludos– anota esto, necesitamos un artículo especial que aparecerá en todas las ediciones de este mes. Quiero que averigües todos los detalles del premio Tsukiyo y quién es Yuki Eiri.

– ¿Cuál será el contenido del artículo? –preguntó Asahina sin inmutarse anotando cada palabra dicha por su jefe sin dejar de caminar hasta que llegaron a su destino.

– Creo que eso podemos dejárselo a Onodera –sonrió mirando desde la entrada del pequeño departamento de Esmeralda donde convenientemente Takano no estaba. Solo Kisa y Onodera ocupaban sus respectivos lugares– ¡que gusto verlos tan trabajadores como siempre! –gritó llamando la atención del par.

– Isaka-san –saludó Ritsu– ¿no estuvo aquí esta mañana?

– Solo olvide un pequeño detalle que tengo que tratar contigo –dijo apoyando una mano sobre el escritorio para encarar al editor. Kisa los miró de reojo un segundo notando el comportamiento extraño de Isaka, pero siendo ese su estado natural no les prestó más atención antes de volver a su trabajo.

– Claro, si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarlo.

– Puedes. Dime, ¿conoces a Yuki Eiri?

Onodera repitió el nombre tratando de recordar pero ninguna idea llegó a su mente.

– Creo que no. ¿Quién es?

– Un escritor. Pensé que tú, siendo un lector tan asiduo, lo conocerías.

– Lo lamento, nunca había escuchado de él. Desde que empecé en Esmeralda ya no leo tanto como antes.

– ¡Claro! Las demandas absurdas de Takano. Creo que también tengo que hablar con él. Pero necesito tu ayuda para algo más sencillo. No te tomará mucho tiempo, lo prometo –añadió rápidamente al ver las intenciones de Onodera por hablar– solo necesitarás dedicarle un par de horas a un sencillo artículo sobre la vida de Usami-sensei. Estoy seguro de que sabes sobre él lo suficiente para redactar una biografía.

De pronto los ojos de Onodera brillaron al tiempo que giraba sobre su silla para encarar a Isaka.

– ¡Por supuesto! Lo haré, será un honor –sonrió sin poder evitarlo, compartiendo el gesto del otro– aunque no entiendo por qué yo, ¿acaso no puede hacerlo su editor?

– Podría, pero esto será un artículo especial para una revista, y pensé que la opinión de un viejo conocido del autor sería un lindo detalle.

– Entonces lo haré. ¿Para cuando lo necesita? –preguntó volviendo a su computadora para revisar sus horarios.

– Creo que ya tienes suficiente trabajo como para estar cubriendo favores –se escuchó la voz de Takano quien apareció detrás de Isaka interrumpiendo luego de escuchar la pregunta de Onodera. Cruzó el pequeño espacio para llegar a su escritorio.

– Olvídate de eso, Takano. Esta es una petición directa del jefe. Ni siquiera tú podrías oponerte –retó Isaka cruzándose de brazos– Onodera, si pudieras tenerlo listo en tres o cuatro días sería perfecto. Estoy seguro que tu jefe no tendrá quejas –una vez más escuchó la voz de Asahina a su espalda apurándolo mientras recibía la fulminante mirada de Takano.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Yukina miraba con una expresión ausente el cuadro frente a si, cuya extensa labor en los últimos días casi le permitió terminarlo. Ya había escuchado más de una docena de comentarios sobre el buen trabajo que había conseguido, más de uno ya lo consideraba completo pero por más que lo miraba él no podía encontrar donde estaba la falla. Algo no le gustaba en la sencilla imagen de atardecer y flores pero no podía decir el qué, y tampoco podía corregirlo. Llevaba casi toda la mañana sentado con los brazos sobre el respaldo de la silla mirando la pintura hasta que sus pensamientos terminaron vagando en otras direcciones.

Uno de sus compañeros se había molestado en llevarle el almuerzo al ver sus intenciones de no moverse, mientras el resto salían para aprovechar su hora de descanso, él se mantenía en la misma posición masticando un sándwich.

Tal vez su problema solo fuera el típico ego del artista que le impedía aceptar cuando el esfuerzo era suficiente. Y de verdad intentaba convencerse de ello pero la imagen de Kisa volvía a su mente una y otra vez interrumpiendo su continua evaluación.

Había comenzado ese proyecto con la idea de dibujar algo relacionado con Kisa, por más meloso que sonara, las últimas semanas la presencia del editor se había grabado con tal fuerza en su mente que solo podía pensar en él. Quizá fuera por el tiempo que estaban compartiendo bajo el mismo techo, que aunque no era mucho al menos era una gran diferencia a las esporádicas citas que habían podido compartir. Era un gran alivio verlo todos los días aunque solo fueran unos minutos cuando llegaba del trabajo y dormir con él, aunque no hicieran nada más era muy gratificante cuando llegaba el amanecer.

Estaba consciente que el trabajo de Kisa era muy demandante y que en realidad poco podía hacer por él, pero los pequeños detalles que habían conseguido con su nuevo estilo de vida era algo que no cambiaría por nada. Curiosamente se sentía tan feliz como preocupado al mismo tiempo y eso debía estarse reflejando en su propio trabajo.

Quería un día en que pudiera estar a solas con Kisa, todo un día en donde nada ni nadie los molestara. El pensamiento era tan egoísta que resultaba molesto y su único temor era que Kisa terminara descubriéndolo. No quería volverse una carga, solo quería permanecer a su lado.

– ¿Terminaste? –escuchó una alegre voz a su lado. Maiko se inclinó un poco para hablarle de cerca mientras miraba la pintura desde el mismo ángulo que Yukina.

– Aún no –murmuró apurando el jugo cuyo vaso había estado apretando sin darse cuenta.

– Se ve bien –dijo la castaña– pero supongo que ya has escuchado eso muchas veces. ¿Sabes que te hace falta? Una distracción –canturreo extendiéndole una hoja.

Yukina leyó sin mucho interés el anuncio del próximo festival local que se realizaría en dos semanas. En la hoja describían los eventos acostumbrados, la comida y una extensa invitación a toda la comunidad. Por un momento no le pareció lo suficientemente interesante como para terminar de leerlo, se levantó para tirar el vaso mirando la euforia de Maiko que seguía repartiendo volantes. Era muy normal en ella ser tan animada y fue justo eso lo que lo devolvió a su típico humor positivo.

Dejo la hoja en su mesa de trabajo antes de tomar su celular y salir corriendo hacia uno de los descansos. Comenzó a teclear tan rápido como se había acostumbrado cuando se trataba de Kisa conteniendo el impulso de llamarle. Un sencillo mensaje pidiéndole que fueran al festival fue lo que envío antes de recibir la respuesta que ya esperaba.

"_No sé si tendré tiempo_"

No tardó en responderle asegurando que no quería presionarlo, el festival sería en dos semanas y solo quería que buscara tiempo para ir.

La sonrisa en su rostro aumentó apesar de la sencilla confirmación.

"_Lo intentaré_"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Luego de terminar un reporte más, Nowaki se permitió un momento para cerrar los ojos, recargándose un tanto incómodo sobre la silla. No tardó en escuchar pasos acercándose y un golpe sordo de la puerta al abrir y cerrarse.

– Creo que la próxima vez deberías ir tú –murmuró Tsumori con un gesto cansado acercándose a su locker para cambiarse la bata, que aunque aún era blanca, tenía cierto goteo naranja que destacaba demasiado.

– Deberías ser más amable con él –sonrió divertido refiriéndose a cierto pequeño paciente cuya actitud había sido mala desde el día en que había llegado. Curiosamente Tsumori no se sentía a gusto con él y por ello los conflictos continuos, que empezaban desde una simple inyección como había sido el caso minutos antes.

– Si tú puedes ser amable con ese pequeño quejoso, con gusto te lo cedo –dijo terminante extendiendo una carpeta mientras acomodaba las mangas de una bata limpia.

– ¿Estás seguro? –tomó la carpeta inseguro frunciendo el ceño– por mí no hay problema, pero…

– Claro que si, estoy seguro que tienes más paciencia que yo.

– Eso no es cierto. Creo que el problema es que Ryo-kun y tú son muy parecidos.

La mueca agria de Tsumori lo previno de decir algo más.

– También te ayudara a distraerte –murmuró el castaño ocupando una silla cercana– ¿cómo esta Kamijou-san?

– ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –era obvio el tono incómodo que usaba y no podía evitarlo. En un segundo su mirada se ensombreció hojeando distraídamente el expediente de Ryo.

– Solo quiero saber si esta bien. Es obvio que últimamente estás muy preocupado por él.

– Él esta bien –dijo en un tono seco.

– Hace varias semanas que no tienes un día libre –canturreo con toda la intención de agotar la paciencia de Nowaki, aunque sabía que era un caso perdido. Su colega tenía un carácter tan sereno e imposible de perturbar que no albergaba esperanzas de hacerlo hablar.

– Tú tampoco –evadió tratando de cambiar el tema.

– No conozco mucho a Kamijou-san –continuo ignorando su comentario casi hablando para si– pero las personas como él no suelen ser muy pacientes. Es posible que más de una vez haya tenido planes personales que se frustraran por terceros –dijo insinuando el tono en las palabras correctas, pero aún no conseguía una reacción del otro– debe sentirse muy triste –un golpe seco lo hizo girarse hacia el moreno pero su expresión seguía imperturbable siendo el movimiento brusco de la silla cuando se levantó, su única falsa esperanza.

– Iré a revisar a Ryo-kun –anunció pasando de largo junto a Tsumori quien lo siguió torciendo la cabeza.

– Esta sedado –advirtió, pero Nowaki lo ignoró saliendo del cuarto.

Lentamente la seria expresión de Tsumori se convirtió en la primera sonrisa del día. Por un momento pensó que Ryo había afectado su humor, pero estaba convencido que Nowaki era el mejor equipo que pudo haber conseguido y la existencia de Kamijou solo había aumentado ese gusto.

Afuera del cuarto privado, Nowaki permaneció apoyando contra la puerta cerrada con la mirada perdida en el suelo.

No quería aceptar las palabras de Tsumori porque estaban llenas de los temores que había luchado por evitar durante las últimas semanas. Sabía lo mucho que estaba sacrificando con ese empleo, su salud, su tiempo y aún más importante, su relación con Hiro-san.

Hasta ahora el castaño no se había quejado, pese a sus horarios, su falta de tiempo y el hecho de que empezaban a parecer extraños compartiendo la misma casa, Hiro-san no había hecho ningún comentario. En el pasado, su pareja se había quejado casi a cada paso que dio en camino de su sueño, pero ahora, quizá fuera la misma falta de tiempo que les impedía siquiera tener una conversación decente.

Al principio pensó que finalmente se había ganado la confianza total de Hiro-san, pero ahora no se sentía tan seguro. Cuando extraños escenarios comenzaron a aparecer en su mente fue cuando decidió relegar cualquier pensamiento sobre el tema y solo concentrarse en su trabajo.

No quería aceptar que el miedo empezaba a surgir dentro de si con una alarmante rapidez.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

La expresión que Yoshino tenía en ese momento era un gesto desesperado al que Hatori estaba demasiado acostumbrado. Sucedía prácticamente cada semana y se acentuaba los días de entrega. Incluso empeoraba pero decidió ignorarlo mientras escribía un calendario de fechas para que el otro terminara de entender su actual situación. Sentado en el sillón opuesto garabateo un par de líneas sabiendo lo estresantes que serían las próximas semanas.

– Es imposible –dijo Yoshino saliendo del shock inicial, medio sonriente fingiendo que se trataba de una broma– ni siquiera he empezado con mi trabajo, no puedo hacer un one-shot justo en este momento. ¿No hay otro autor que pueda hacerlo?

– Todos están igual de saturados. Fue prácticamente suerte que fueras elegido –eso no era del todo cierto, pero se guardaría el hecho de que Yoshino era culpable indirecto de tal exigencia. O al menos en parte, porque Hatori tendría que volverse más resistente a las demandas de su pareja. Al parecer nada bueno venía de ellas.

– Entonces fue mala suerte –dijo bajando la cabeza derrotado– ¿para cuando es? –Hatori extendió la hoja donde había estado garabateando.

En la sencilla línea de tiempo se detallaba la semana y media que tenía de limite, con tiempos divididos para hacer el manuscrito, aprobarlo, comenzar a dibujar, llamar a los asistentes y terminar. Era el proceso que Yoshino ya había establecido, y con el que en teoría no tendría problemas, pero como una segunda línea se interponía el proceso doble que tendría que seguir para realizar el one-shot. Éste tenía como fecha limite, dos días después de su capítulo fijo.

Aquello le heló la sangre reflejándolo en su rostro.

– ¡¿Dos días?! –gritó poniéndose de pie– ¿Solo dos días? El one-shot tendrá casi el doble de páginas que mi capítulo. ¿Cómo se supone que termine ambos prácticamente al mismo tiempo?

– Para empezar, dijiste que ya tenías el manuscrito del capítulo –dijo Hatori en su monótona expresión que siempre era muy útil en casos como ese en que se permitía mantener la calma. No iba a pensar en cómo terminaría todo eso, trataría de mantenerse tranquilo el mayor tiempo posible– si puedes empezar a dibujar mientras piensas en una idea para el one-shot podemos llevar cierto orden.

– Sobre el manuscrito… –murmuró desviando la mirada en un gesto que Hatori desafortunadamente sabía lo que significaba.

– Al menos dime que lo empezaste –dijo cruzándose de brazos mientras se recargaba en el respaldo.

Yoshino espero un largo momento en silencio mirando hacia la ventana hasta que finalmente se decidió a levantarse. Tardo apenas unos minutos en volver con un pequeño bloque de hojas que entregó a Hatori antes de sentarse de nuevo. En realidad no estaba preocupado por el capítulo, era cierto que una idea genial había aparecido en su mente justo esa mañana y gracias a ello pudo preparar lo que ahora Hatori leía. No tenía un buen final y aún debía pensar en uno, había confiado en que su amigo y editor le daría un pequeño empujón en ese punto.

Al menos esa era la idea hasta que la propuesta obligatoria del one-shot acaparó toda su atención. Ahora no podía pensar en un final para ningún capítulo si la repentina petición trataba de forzar en su mente alguna idea para el nuevo trabajo. No podía evitar preocuparse por sus tiempos, sabía que era mal organizado y que incluso con la presión de Hatori siempre terminaba en último momento. No quería imaginar qué pasaría si no lograba terminar a tiempo.

Su orgullo como mangaka y su propia personalidad le impedían aceptar un fracaso. No quería aceptarlo, estaba al borde de un berrinche para negarse al trabajo extra.

– No me agrada el final –terció el otro llamando su atención, aunque no lo suficiente para que lo mirara.

– A mí tampoco –dijo frustrado.

Hatori podía leer sus pensamientos a través de las expresiones tan simples de Yoshino. Podía ver su preocupación, la intensa molestia y el debate interno por gritar todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza. De pronto sintió que parte del problema era su culpa, y casi se golpeo por no haber notado el peso de Chiaki que una vez más había disminuido, notándose casi alarmante en su ropa. Se había hecho la firme propuesta de acercarse más a él y reafirmar su relación, pero una vez más estaban discutiendo como un par de extraños.

Volvió a mirar el manuscrito recordando la expresión entusiasta de Yoshino justo esa mañana.

– Sé que puedes hacerlo –dejo los papeles sobre la mesa de centro– en realidad no es tan difícil como parece. Y tienes un buen equipo de asistentes.

Era increíble que su relación con Yoshino tuviera casi treinta años, que en teoría supiera todo sobre él y que al mismo tiempo fuera tan difícil demostrarle lo mucho que le importaba.

Chiaki encontró muy inusual la actitud de Hatori pero cuando se decidió a mirarlo encontró cierto brillo nuevo en su mirada. Por un momento pensó que había algo más que su editor no se atrevía a decirle, algo mucho peor que el one-shot. El silencio que le siguió a su comentario le devolvió cierta tranquilidad y la expresión un tanto mortificada de Hatori lo hizo sonreír.

– Cuando todo esto termine, voy a pedir una compensación –dijo cruzándose de brazos. Levantó un poco el mentón en actitud arrogante.

– Cualquier cosa que quieras –dijo sin pensarlo arruinando las intenciones de Chiaki.

Claro, se suponía que estaban enamorados. Se recordó mientras sentía sus mejillas calentarse un poco. Se suponía que debía apoyarse en ese hombre.

– ¿Alguna sugerencia para el capítulo? –preguntó con inocencia inconsciente de la agradable vista que le estaba regalando a Hatori, con aquel sutil color en su rostro.

Volvió a revisar el manuscrito con una renovada actitud. Llegando a ese punto de trabajo, ya nada podía ser peor.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Creo que como advertencia al inicio de este fic debí poner algo como "exceso de azúcar" XD jejejje, lo siento, soy una romántica incurable, así que por si acaso, lo advierto ahora, seguiremos viendo muchos capítulos empalagosos *^* porque eso hace feliz a la autora .

Ahora, ¿qué les pareció el capítulo? Creo que el ritmo sigue un poco lento, espero que me disculpen, pero son tantos personajes que me veo obligada a explicar poco a poco. En fin, Isaka esta por empezar el caos con un inofensivo artículo promocional y ni que decir del pobre Chiaki, cuyo calvario apenas empieza =)

Gracias por sus views, espero que más personas se animen a dejar sus comentarios, así pueden decirme en qué rumbo voy ;)

¡Besos!

Yui-chan


	4. Construyendo dudas

**Gravedad Cero**

Track 04. Construyendo dudas

Pensando en lo extraño que era recibir llamadas de su hermano, cuando casi siempre solo pedía hablar con Usagi, Misaki tomó el auricular esperando escuchar alguna buena noticia de Takahiro o que solo fuera una llamada típica para saber de él. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo suficiente para alegrarse cuando empezó el interrogatorio.

– Entonces, ¿ya has decidido qué harás cuando termines la universidad?

Viviendo tanto tiempo con Usagi, era imposible que Misaki no se olvidara de la figura paterna que su hermano quería ser. Pero por un momento se encontró deseando no haber escuchado esa pregunta de él.

– Aún no lo sé –respondió incómodo, ensombreciendo su mirada. Aunque su hermano no pudiera verlo, Usagi se mantenía cerca demasiado atento a su persona– sé que ya debería haberlo pensado pero…

– Me preocupa que estés tomando tu futuro tan a la ligera –interrumpió su hermano, su voz tan tranquila como siempre era peor que un regaño– imagino que debes estar muy atareado siendo tu último año y que podrías estar exigiéndote de más al vivir con Usagi.

– Ese no es el problema. No estoy siendo una molestia y tampoco estoy… tan atareado –dijo rápidamente dejando que sus palabras murieran hasta convertirse en un susurro que apenas el mismo escuchó.

Aquel asunto sobre no convertirse en una carga para Usagi era un tema que quizá nunca superaría. Aún tenía dudas que siempre se esforzaba en contradecir con palabras. Justo en ese momento no sabía de quien debía cuidar lo que decía, si de su hermano o de Usagi.

Takahiro interpretó su silencio como un intento por no hablar frente a Usagi, que posiblemente estaría cerca y podría ofenderse con cualquier queja que su hermano dijera.

– Sé que nunca harías algo para molestar a Usagi –concedió luego de un momento más sin que Misaki hablara– pero también es posible que te estés dejando llevar por su estilo de vida. Y no quiero que lo hagas.

– Nii-san…

– ¿Qué te parece si vienes a quedarte un par de días a mi casa? –propuso recuperando su tono alegre– podría ser incluso una semana y te serviría para poner tus ideas en claro.

– No creo que sea buena idea… –murmuró incómodo. ¿Por qué no vio venir esa solución? Si era la meta de su hermano desde que Mahiro había nacido. Y desde entonces no le había servido usar de excusa su reciente vida matrimonial, decir la verdadera razón para oponerse tampoco estaba a discusión. Simplemente no podía.

– Al menos inténtalo. Cuando termines la universidad tendrás que buscar un lugar donde quedarte, así que si quieres quedarte en mi casa hasta entonces no habrá problema.

Un nuevo silencio del menor solo aumentó la preocupación de Takahiro, pero no tanto como la de Misaki, cuyo rostro sombrío inclinó hasta que su cabello cubrió sus ojos. Se mordió el labio inferior frenando el repentino impulso por gritar lo que estaba pensando pero de nuevo la voz de su hermano lo detuvo.

– Tal vez sea un poco precipitado pero quiero que lo pienses, ¿de acuerdo?... ¿Misaki?

– Si, está bien, lo pensaré… –apretó con fuerza el auricular hasta que escuchó el sonido repetitivo de la llamada terminada– pero no puedo hacerlo… –sonrió con una mueca triste mientras dejaba la bocina en su lugar.

Ahora no solo tenía que pensar en su futuro sino en como darle una buena excusa a su hermano, o aún peor, cómo explicarle su relación con Usagi. Agitó un poco la cabeza, eso ni siquiera podía pensarlo.

– ¿Qué paso?

Escuchó la voz de Usagi detrás de él congelándose en su sitio mientras forzaba a su cerebro para mentir una vez más, antes de enfrentarlo.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

– No estoy seguro de que sea el mejor momento para un concierto –murmuró Sakano limpiando sus lentes con un pañuelo. Su expresión pesimista era tan típica que no se le podía tomar en serio.

K, sentando a su lado, frente al escritorio vacío de Tohma, asentía con la cabeza a cada palabra escuchada. Ya llevaban en esa rutina cerca de media hora desde que la secretaría del presidente les había permitido esperarlo en la oficina. El rubio solo sonreía con evidente entusiasmo casi ignorando al otro manager. No era mala su intención, solo sabía que la mitad de los miedos de Sakano eran puras palabras y del resto, él mismo se encargaba.

– ¿No crees que afectará el ánimo de Shindou-kun? –continuo– sin mencionar la presencia de Sakuma-san, un concierto como ese…

– Me alegra escuchar de nuevos conciertos –intervino la voz alegre de Tohma, quien recién llegaba con una pequeña carpeta bajo su brazo.

– Entonces te encantará esta idea.

– Antes de eso, he de decir que yo no estoy de acuerdo –intervino Sakano intimidado por la sonrisa de su jefe. Había trabajado a su lado suficiente tiempo como para temer hasta ese gesto tan inofensivo.

– Al menos puedo escuchar la idea de K-san.

– ¡Un concierto en conjunto entre Shuichi y Ryuichi! –canturreo con emoción congelando la expresión de Tohma.

– Realmente no esperaba escuchar eso –comentó divertido.

– Los fans querrán verlos juntos. Solo imagina la publicidad que podremos manejar con semejante espectáculo. Pueden cantar por separado y cerrar el concierto con un dueto. Escuché que te han llegado algunos demos estos días, ¿cierto? Incluso podemos aprovechar el concierto para presentar nuevos talentos.

– Ni siquiera quiero saber de dónde sacaste esa información. Pero se ve que has pensado mucho en esto.

– En realidad fue una idea de un segundo –terminó con una abierta carcajada cruzándose de brazos, restándole importancia al asunto como sino le importara.

– Presidente, no puede considerar esta idea –hablo Sakano lloroso– no solo es descabellada, Shindou-san no esta en su mejor momento y K-san pretende hacer el concierto este verano. Son menos de dos semanas para prepararlo.

– ¿Dos semanas? –miró a K quien asintió sin borrar la enorme sonrisa de su rostro– pues si suena bastante apresurado. Pero Ryuichi puede necesitar esta distracción… –llevó la mano bajo su mentón hablando para si– ¿usted se haría responsable, K-san?

– Por supuesto, no hay problema –respondió sin dudarlo usando una frase en inglés.

– P-Pero, presidente…

– Claro que también necesitaremos de su ayuda, Sakano-san –sonrió con aquella expresión que no admitía negativas– suena arriesgado, pero estoy seguro que podemos preparar todo en dos semanas –continuo abriendo su carpeta para empezar a garabatear en un par de hojas– necesitamos planear hasta el más mínimo detalle.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Shuichi estaba seguro de haber terminado la canción por la que lo habían retenido hacía un rato, pero en cuanto K salió del estudio él mismo abandonó el lugar corriendo con un solo destino en mente.

Daba saltos mezclándose entre la gente tarareando la melodía que acababa de escribir, había puesto un montón de frases sobre lo mucho que amaba a Yuki y lo felices que debían ser aunque el escritor fuera malo con él de vez en cuando. Escribió sobre lo importante que era el permanecer unidos. Si, definitivamente aquella sería una buena canción, en cuanto Hiro y Suguru hicieran su parte sería perfecta.

De momento a él solo le interesaba volver con Yuki y contarle las buenas noticias, seguro que para ese momento lo encontraría de mejor ánimo.

Se cruzó con un grupo de estudiantes a quienes casi derriba al pasar entre ellas pero en medio de las risas se disculpó sin detenerse. Giró en una esquina y llegó al edificio donde compartía departamento con Yuki.

– ¡Yu-uki, he vuelto! –canturreo abriendo y cerrando la puerta de golpe. Se detuvo en medio de la sala con los brazos extendidos pero casi se rió de si mismo. En realidad no esperaba algún tipo de recibimiento.

Al segundo siguiente notó la presencia del rubio, cómodamente instalado en uno de los sofás, con una cerveza en la mano. Por un momento se encontraron la fría indiferencia de Yuki contra la chispeante mirada del pelirosa, antes que éste último saltará sobre el sofá aferrándose al brazo de su pareja en una actitud similar a la de un gato,

– Así que aquí estabas –ronroneo restregando su mejilla sobre la camisa.

– Creí que habías dicho que no ibas a volver –dijo el otro sin darle importancia mirando la televisión tan distraídamente como minutos antes de que llegara Shuichi.

– Olvida eso. Traigo muy buenas noticias.

– ¿Vas a mudarte y no volverás nunca?

– Yuki, eres muy bromista –palmeó su hombro un par de veces mientras se revolvía para acomodarse en su regazo– pero no, ¡voy a tener un concierto!

– ¿Y eso es bueno para mí porque…?

– ¡Un concierto de verano! –continuo ignorando el comentario anterior– ¡en dos semanas! ¡¿No es genial?!

– ¿Dos semanas? ¿A tu manager finalmente se le contagió tu locura?

– ¿Irás, verdad? Tienes que ir, tienes que estar en primera fila –sonrió mirándolo con ese intenso brillo que más de una vez había hecho dudar a Yuki de todo lo que pensaba sobre el menor.

Se suponía que estaba molesto con él. Esa mañana habían tenido otra de sus discusiones violentas pero como siempre, el estado de ánimo de Shuichi iba y venía de un modo tan volátil que Yuki hacía mucho tiempo había renunciado a seguir.

Le sostuvo la mirada con la impasible mueca seria que era su rostro pero Shuichi había convivido tanto tiempo con él que ya se había vuelto inmune. Suspiró con cansancio mientras el noticiero en la televisión comenzaba su sección de espectáculos. El pelirosa automáticamente desvío la mirada cuando escuchó el nombre del escritor de labios de la conductora.

Sin moverse de su cómoda posición sosteniéndose del pecho de Yuki con una mano y con la otra alrededor de su cuello, escuchó la nota donde se hablaba de la próxima novela a publicarse de su pareja. Aquello no era una novedad, aunque Shuichi tampoco sabía demasiado del tema, estaba consciente del trabajo que había absorbido a Yuki durante las últimas noches.

La nota duró apenas unos minutos antes de cambiar el tema al mundo de la moda.

– ¿Usami Akihiko? –repitió aún mirando la pantalla– nunca lo había escuchado.

– No es como si tú leyeras mucho –comentó terminando su cerveza para dejar la lata sobre la mesita.

– Entonces, ¿sabes quién es? –se volteo para mirarlo.

– No tengo ni idea –respondió con evidente indiferencia.

– Pero dijeron que podría ser tu rival –murmuró confundido. Era la primera vez que escuchaba de un autor que estuviera al nivel de Yuki, siempre lo había considerado como el número uno. Aunque el rubio tenía razón, a él no le interesaba lo suficiente la lectura como para saber del tema, y nunca había leído, siquiera, alguna de las novelas de Yuki– ¿cómo va tu novela? –preguntó sintiéndose un poco culpable al considerar ese hecho, cuando Yuki si había asistido a varios de sus conciertos.

– ¿Por qué de pronto te interesa?

– ¿Qué acaso no es normal que me interese por lo que haces? –dijo a modo de puchero, acariciando su pecho con un escurridizo dedo.

– Ahí esta –señaló la mesa de centro donde la baraja de cartas estaba dispersa.

– No sabía que te gustaba jugar –se burló girando un poco para estirar el brazo y tomar algunas cartas, aunque se mantenía sentado en las piernas de Yuki. Era la misma baraja con la que él había matado el tiempo con la intención de quedarse junto a Yuki mientras éste trabajaba en su novela– ¿acaso es una historia sobre una baraja?

Su comentario dicho medio en broma había acertado en la idea que repentinamente había tenido Yuki pero nunca se lo diría. Era posible que el pelirosa empezara albergar ideas absurdas sobre tener los mismos pensamientos y ya bastante hacía en soportar su presencia como para que aumentara sus comentarios melosos.

Shuichi miró las cartas entre sus dedos extendiéndolas de forma que pudo ver el ocho de cada palo y un cinco extra de trébol.

– Póker… –murmuró mirando la serie.

Ese era un buen nombre para un gran concierto.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

– Creo… que deberías pensarlo mejor –dijo Tohma luego de un largo silencio tratando de mantener su expresión neutral.

No le preocupaba que Ryuichi lo viera triste pero le había prometido a Noriko que no intervendría en la decisión de su amigo y eso incluía mostrar lo mucho que le molestaba su próxima decisión.

– ¿Estás bien? –fue todo lo que escuchó luego de otra larga pausa.

Ryuichi, que había estado recostado en el sillón frente a su escritorio con la cabeza casi tocando el suelo se levantó de golpe llevando consigo a su pequeño Kumagoro. Se acomodó en cuclillas frente al productor con el mueble entre ambos, mirándolo con aquella expresión mortificada que podía doblegar el espíritu de Tohma.

– ¿Te duele el estómago? –preguntó bajando el tono de su voz mientras Kumagoro se mostraba lentamente a su lado.

– Estoy bien –sonrió tratando de no reír. Odiaría el momento en que Ryuichi se despidiera de los escenarios, como lo había hecho la última vez, pero tampoco podía contradecirlo. El aura tan grande que irradiaba el cantante era capaz de atraer a las personas como una especie de imán y al mismo tiempo lo volvía inmune a las confrontaciones. Noriko no había podido enfrentarlo, incluso K, en su momento, renunció a intentarlo y él no sería la excepción. Por ahora solo trataría de disfrutar el momento y alargarlo todo lo posible– ¿hace cuánto que no ves a Shindou-san?

Esta vez la presencia de Kumagoro ocupó todo su campo visual mientras Ryuichi desaparecía bajo el escritorio. El pequeño conejo rosa bajó la cabeza logrando que sus orejas acompañaran el gesto.

– No lo sé –respondió la segunda voz de Ryuichi– ha estado tan ocupado que tal vez ya no quiere ser mi amigo.

– Creo que nosotros hemos tenido semanas igual de agitadas –respondió siguiéndole el juego, acostumbrado a la existencia de Kumagoro– ¿qué opinas de un concierto más?

El conejo cruzó sus pequeños brazos a la altura del pecho girando el rostro en un claro gesto de rechazo.

– ¿Con Shindou-san?

– ¿Con Shuichi…? –Kumagoro lo miró pero fue Ryuichi quien alzó la voz, de pronto apareció casi saltando sobre el escritorio– ¿hablas en serio? ¡Eso sería genial! ¡Quiero volver a cantar con Shuichi! –la emoción brillaba en sus ojos y el tono agudo en su voz logró una sonrisa sincera en Tohma, quien silenciosamente pidió disculpas a Noriko por faltar a su palabra.

– K propuso hacer un concierto para Bad Luck pero al final pensamos que sería buena idea un concierto compartido. Solo si estás de acuerdo…

– ¡Por supuesto! ¡Lo haré! ¡Lo haremos!

– ¿Y qué pasará con tu viaje?

– ¡Iré a decírselo a Shuichi! –gritó ignorando la última pregunta, salió corriendo abriendo la puerta de golpe casi estrellándose contra K quien apareció junto a Sakano, pero en el último segundo lo empujó usando su cuerpo como apoyo para girar en el pasillo en medio de un grito constante llamando al cantante pelirosa.

– ¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó K sin poder evitar el cambio de idioma.

– Otra de las ocurrencias de Ryuichi, no se preocupen por él –intervino Tohma invitándolos a pasar con un gesto de mano– ¿consiguieron lo que les pedí? –preguntó mientras los otros dos ocupaban un par de sillas frente al escritorio. El productor tomó su lugar y miró el folder que Sakano le extendía.

– Hay una buena cantidad de revistas que podrían servirnos –comenzó el moreno ajustando sus gafas– pero no tenemos buena relación con la mayoría de ellas, podríamos elegir a las que son seguras y tomar un par de las que no, como prueba.

– ¿Todas estás tendrán una edición a fin de mes? –preguntó leyendo el listado donde se enumeraban decenas de nombres correspondientes a revistas de diferentes temas, entre espectáculos, moda, hogar y editoriales.

– ¿Cuántos boletos piensas regalar? –preguntó K, cruzado de brazos inclinado ligeramente en su silla.

– No muchos –respondió sin dejar de leer– de hecho solo he pensado en cuatro presentaciones, una de ellas será privada y la única de la que no venderemos boletos. Todos serán regalados o ganados por sorteo.

– Si hablas de privacidad imagino que no serán más de cien.

– Doscientos a lo mucho pero eso lo decidiré en cuanto me digan… –detuvo sus palabras al encontrar la lista de los lugares que estarían disponibles para su apresurada fecha– bien, esto puede servirnos –murmuró marcando un par de lugares.

– Encontramos algunos talentos que pueden prepararse para ese día –retomó Sakano esperando a que Tohma cambiara la hoja– pero K-san y yo pensamos que no sería bueno elegir a más de tres.

– Pienso lo mismo, el primer concierto será solo para Bad Luck y Nittle Grasper, los nuevos talentos pueden aparecer en las presentaciones restantes –volvió a callarse para leer un poco mejor la tercera lista pero no pudo evitar sentirse frustrado. Ninguno de los grupos o cantantes en ese listado eran lo suficientemente buenos, sería imposible que no fueran opacados por las bandas principales.

– Tal vez si Shindou-san o Sakuma-san les dieran un poco de participación extra podrían ayudarlos –comentó Sakano al notar la mirada del presidente. Casi podía leer en su rostro la misma queja que K ya había mostrado.

– Mejor haremos audiciones –dijo sin borrar su molestia. Tampoco le agradaba bajar el nivel de dos buenas bandas por la causa sin sentido que había originado tal concierto– supongo que no habrá problemas con la publicidad en radio y televisión –comentó al llegar al final del reporte.

– Esto va a ser grande –dijo K con aquella sonrisa misteriosa que tanto alarmaba a Sakano y que al mismo tiempo aumentaba la confianza de Tohma– esta a un paso de salirse de control.

– No lo hará –sonrió el presidente compartiendo la complicidad, con aquel gesto infantil que acentuaba aún más su evidente juventud.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Miyagi llegó a su departamento un poco más temprano de lo habitual encontrando la puerta principal sin seguro. Suspiró con cansancio cuando encontró un par de zapatos en el recibidor. No era la primera vez que Shinobu invadía su casa y tampoco sería la última en que tuviera que decirle que no dejara la puerta sin seguro.

Entró directamente a la cocina ignorando el sonido de la televisión en la sala dejando su portafolios y los libros que había cargado bajo el brazo en la barra justo al lado de lo que, una vez más, sería la cena: guisado de col.

Por un momento imaginó que sería un buen regalo de cumpleaños un recetario. El solo pensamiento llevó una sonrisa a sus labios, eso definitivamente no le agradaría a su universitario y con un poco de suerte tampoco lo necesitaría, si es que el intento de carne con verduras que acompañaba a la col no era una casualidad. Revisó ambos platillos probando distraídamente la carne.

Por suerte Shinobu se había vuelto un experto en guisar col.

Dejo su cena de nuevo envuelta acercándose silenciosamente a la sala. Desde el umbral de la puerta pudo ver la expresión aburrida en el rostro del castaño mientras buscaba algo que ver en la televisión.

El clima aún no había cambiado lo suficiente como para enfriarse aún a esas horas y la calefacción del lugar ayudaba bastante, por lo que no le pareció extraño verlo con una playera de tirantes a medio acomodar. Parecía que había bajado de peso, quizá sus exámenes habían sido más pesados de lo normal, aunque normalmente no tuviera problemas con sus estudios no sería raro tener algunos momentos malos. Observándolo un poco más pudo notar algunos mechones de su cabello aún mojados.

Y su escrutinio podría seguir y seguir. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del momento en que empezó a observar al menor con ese ojo crítico y cuidadoso. Incluso se sorprendió de una ocasión en que pudo notar los primeros síntomas de un resfriado antes de que el mismo Shinobu lo supiera. Quizá sonara como algo excesivo y un poco acosador pero en realidad se sentía como si admirara una pintura muy hermosa. Mantenía su mirada atrapada y no pensaba en nada, solo le bastaba con observar.

Cuando escuchó el suspiró del castaño salió de su estupor recordando que ya llevaba mucho tiempo esperándolo.

– ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no dejes la puerta abierta? –preguntó sin más ocupando el espacio libre del sofá.

Shinobu dio un respingo en su lugar mirándolo con un brillo emocionado antes de arrugar el ceño en un puchero.

– ¿Eso es lo único que puedes decirme luego de no vernos por una semana? –murmuró cruzándose de brazos.

Miyagi lo miró de reojo un segundo antes de fingirse interesado por el programa en la televisión. Luego volvió a girarse ante la insistente mirada. Entonces se acercó con cautela notando la tensión en el cuerpo ajeno, pero se limitó a tomar su rostro por la barbilla.

– Hay algo diferente en ti –murmuró esperando que el menor diera alguna reacción exagerada y enseguida el color subió a sus mejillas, casi haciéndolo sonreír.

– ¿D-De qué hablas? No tengo nada –desvío la mirada apretando los labios, cayendo rápidamente en uno de sus acostumbrados dilemas.

Cada vez que Miyagi se acercaba demasiado, se debatía entre alejarlo o aferrarse a él. Sentía su corazón golpeando demasiado rápido, y quizá demasiado fuerte. Estaba casi seguro que el mayor podía escucharlo, y saberlo solo aumentó el color en su rostro. Podía sentir el calor cubriendo sus mejillas y los nervios apoderándose de él. No quería comenzar a gritar lo mucho que lo había extrañado, lo difícil que había sido la última semana obligándose a mantener la distancia.

– Creo que perdiste peso –dijo sin poder evitarlo.

Aquel comentario se llevó todo su nerviosismo para empezar un berrinche. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a tratarlo como si fuera un niño?! ¡Es que no podía ser serio con nada! Él había estado mortificándose tanto por estar separados pero al parecer Miyagi ni siquiera lo había notado.

El profesor torció una ceja divertido al ver la expresión que intentaba ser fulminante en el rostro del menor. Casi podía leer sus pensamientos porque los estaba gritando en esas extrañas muecas. Hasta eso había extrañado.

Lentamente aprovechando la furia silenciosa del castaño, volvió a tomar su rostro uniendo sus labios en un gesto suave y casi imperceptible. Aún no estaba acostumbrado a ser tan gentil pero sabía que cualquier movimiento excesivo asustaría al menor. Deslizó sus labios sobre los ajenos probando con pequeños toques antes de profundizar un poco más la caricia, sintiendo el cuerpo entre sus brazos tensarse mientras lo recostaba sobre el sillón. Se aseguró de no aplastarlo antes de separarse mirando sus ojos brillantes apenas abiertos y el intenso color de sus mejillas que lo incitaban a ir más allá.

Se limitó a acariciar su cabello con ternura dejando que una agradable sonrisa se instalara en su rostro.

Shinobu parpadeo varias veces embelesado por la imagen que tenía frente a si. Estaba seguro que sus sentimientos por aquel hombre eran enormes, quizá mucho más de lo que era correspondido pero no importaba. Aún si Miyagi no lo había extrañado tanto como él, no importaba.

Rodeo su cuello aferrándolo en un abrazo que casi lo hace llorar. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba, estar cerca de él.

– ¿Qué te parece si salimos a cenar? –preguntó Miyagi respondiendo al incómodo abrazo. Sintió el cabello castaño agitarse contra su mejilla en un asentimiento y tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para levantarse con Shinobu aún pegado a él antes de que pudiera separarse.

Pudo disfrutar de aquel puchero típico que siempre veía en Shinobu cuando estaba avergonzado antes de que una estruendosa canción empezara a sonar en la televisión llamando la atención de ambos.

Miyagi pudo volver a ocupar su lugar en el sillón mientras Shinobu miraba con especial interés a la banda cuyo video estaban promocionando. Era extraño verlo interesado por algún tema acorde a su edad, cuando se pasaba la mitad de su tiempo libre buscando gustos que ambos pudieran compartir, siempre ajustándose a algo "más adulto". Era tan inusual que incluso podría usar esa oportunidad para encontrar el regalo perfecto.

Cuando se decidió a mirar el video pudo reconocer el nombre de la banda, no porque fuera su favorita o por conocerla siquiera, sino porque era uno de los grupos de los que tanto se hablaba en la universidad: Nittle Grasper.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo =) Es un poco más pequeño de lo normal (¿?) pero… Ya hemos visto un poco más sobre el esperado concierto que ahora ya es una mini-gira. Y por si el detalle no esta muy claro, Shuichi aún no sabe que compartirá créditos XD sip, algo que solo se le podría pasar al pelirosa. Eso y sus "guerras personales" con Yuki .

El asunto entre Misaki y su hermano sobre su futuro es algo que aún se sigue viendo en el manga, pero de momento lo estoy usando como recurso para algo más a largo plazo, así que sean pacientes.

Gracias por sus views, espero que puedan dejar algún review, nunca están de más XP jejjje.

Nos vemos en la próxima actualización.

Besos,

Yui-chan


End file.
